Knight shade REALLY LONG one-shot
by MATCHER147
Summary: This is to kill time while i write the same coin, and the title is accurate this is a real long one-shot and hopefully you enjoy it. Would ppl like a quick second chapter to this?
1. Chapter 1

**SO HERE IS A LONG I STRESS LONG ONE SHOT JUST TO KEEP PEOPLE BUSY WHILE IM WRITING MY NEXT CHAPTER, JUST KNOW ITS LONG AND SHOULD BE A LITTLE THING TO KEEP THINGS GOING.**

Blake was reading her book while she heard a crash come from the front door.

"Blake it's we're bored and want snacks let's get into the city and see what's happening in the town." Yang yelled as she was already in the front while Ruby and Weiss followed "yea Blake this time now perfect for cookies and sweets, right before Halloween was being in first place." Ruby told her teammate and she rolled her eyes.

Weiss gave Ruby and Yang a nod "I bet Sun will get you something since he's visiting here." Weiss was expecting some type of response but got nothing.

"Or Ren"

"Or Neptune"

"Hey" Weiss said at Ruby suggestion and Blake kept reading "what you want chocolate from Jaune the vomit boy." Weiss begun to laugh and Ruby shrugged till they all looked at her and saw a small red blush on her face.

"No way have you like Jaune, leader of teamed JNPR, vomit boy that Jaune." Blake just push her face in the book "alright okay I like Jaune the same one you described okay!" Blake finally spoke which left them all silent.

"Sorry Blake but he's already heads over heel affectionate to me." Weiss said not meaning to sound smug; Blake took this opportunity to get up and talk about that.

"Yea Weiss he does all these things for you flowers, chocolate, hell he even wrote a song for you and all you do is shove him off and make him feel like an idiot for all he does for you, most girls would want that type of treatment." Blake told her off as she stood their stunned and Yang came up

"You wish he was doing all of that for you huh Blakey?" She Pushed at her implications but she couldn't deny that she really did. Ruby finally decided to speak "But wait what about sun he's like in love with you."

Blake took this question with regard because she didn't want to seem like she was stringing the monkey Faunus along "Sun is a nice guy but I can't see myself with him nor do I harbor any feelings for him, it's just i don't know Jaune is so different, he's a nerd who has motion sickness but he's also someone who won't give up that he will always try to help people not just for his ideal to be a hero but also because that's just who he is." Blake explained her feelings while the other girls were silent, but it was interrupted by a sudden knocking at their door Ruby was hesitant but opened it to reveal team JNPR and right behind them were Sun and Neptune "hey guys we're going to the multipurpose room to watch some movies you guys want to come?" Jaune explained to them and they all looked at each other and then to Blake who was hiding behind her book again.

"As leader I command our whole team go to this movie and objections?"

"Nope"

"No leader"

"None what so ever" all the girls agreed and they all started heading out to the room, while Sun was trying to take up Blake attention she always found herself look to the blonde leader of team JNPR 'I just can't help it every time I see him I just feel these butterfly's in my stomach and everything feels like it's on fire.' She thought to herself. They were turning the corner and saw Coco and she was putting up a flyer "Hey coco how's life?"

Nora had asked with her cheerful hyperactivity

"Hello younglings well there is a dance happening so if you want a date better ask fast it's this weekend so 3 days from now." She told the. As she strode off to help hand out the rest. Everyone looked around they realized they announced this a while back but they forgot because they were all on missions. On a whim they were all decided on who to ask Ruby and Yang looked to Blake who caught their glances and saw Sun approaching Blake, Ruby used her speed to intercept his proposal to Blake "what Sun I would love to go with you, your always so much fun."

"Wait Ruby I was going to ask"

Yang cracked her knuckles "what monkey boy my little sister ain't good enough for you huh is that it?!" Yang asked as she was acting out her rage "what it's not that it's just..."

"You're taking her right?"

"I...am taking her."

"Good." Yang said she and Ruby glanced at Blake and gave her thumbs up a moved her in Jaune direction and she saw Jaune already asking Weiss and she left with a blatant "no"

"I didn't even ask yet."

"Either way no."

"Damn" Jaune just kept walking while they all remembered they were going to watch a movie and Yang took Pyrrah so her attention wouldn't be on Jaune and Blake took her spot as of next to Jaune. She and him were walking quietly for a few moment 'alright Blake what do you say to start this off, I don't know what I'm doing here.'

"So Blake how was your day so far?" Jaune asked first which caught her by surprise and was paused for a second "oh pretty uneventful today just reading?"

"Oh what book?"

"Ninja of love?" She had just realized what she said, she just admitted to reading an adult erotica and she saw on Jaune face that caught him off guard.

"Well we all like what we like." Jaune said with a blush as she had one also and she tried to sneak away "so how is it as a book?" He asked as she was just stunned that he wasn't turnt off by that (ha phrasing) "uh well I like it for...not for those reason but the story is bold an exciting and those parts make it more kind of realistic." ,Jaune understood what she was talking about "I gotcha some book just seem unrealistic in some part of their book like when the characters who have feelings for each other and they just start screaming randomness, just not realistic to me." Blake felt like she finally found someone who shared her views. "Yes exactly finally someone else gets it, usually people say that it's apart of the plot but it's just annoying." Blake said with passion and Jaune laughed at her rant "yea your right like they're not human also just story character but more than that." Jaune went on to talk about his family about how he has trying his hardest to be a hero like his father and grandfather. Blake told him new information about how when she was young she had spent most her time reading book and had no real family, she didn't know much except her last name.

Blake told him as he was about to comment they felt arms wrap on each of their shoulders and it was Sun coming between the two "hey what we talking about over here?" Sun ask as Blake looked annoyed at his presence 'why must you do this." Right when she was about to speak "well Blake was telling about a book about a boy who just seems out of place and try's to find where he belongs apparently it's a good read." Blake was surprised that he didn't tell him what she really said. Sun was about to comment but Ruby grabbed him "hey I hope you're not going to wear an open shirt at the dance cause my date at least has to look proper at these types of events." She dragged him back and mouths 'you're welcome' to Blake. She looked to Jaune "how come you didn't say what we were really talking about?"

"Well we all got things we want to keep secret cause of fear of getting judged like for me I know ballet, but I'm not telling everyone." Blake laughed at his reason "so you know one of mine I know one of your we keep em secret?" Blake asked as Jaune looked at her and put his pinky out and she stared and understood and wrapped her finger around his "I promise." That's when they all made it to the multipurpose room and Jaune and Ren began to set up the projector and screen while everyone took a seat on a chair or ground. When Sun tried to leave Ruby and Pyrrah friend to leave Yang they took both of them and sat them next to each other and between the sisters. After they were finished they had all taken a seat with Ren next to Nora and Jaune next to Blake and waited for the movie to come on, an than they saw previews

"Wait I thought we set it up to skip this crap." Ren said as he started getting up and Jaune followed which left Blake to ponder 'okay how should I ask him to be my date so nerve racking' as the movie skipped past all the previews the movie started it was 'that's my boy' with Adam Sandler **( that's right Adam Sandler S a hunter)** they were watching the movie through to near the end of the film and Blake had moved abbot closer to Jaune and she was nervous to do so but she saw that Jaune had moved closer also to her and inch by inch they got so close they were basically shoulder to shoulder. Sun saw this and could feel himself get angry and jealous of this scene 'what is he doing to my kitty cat.'

Blake had than decided to be bold and put her head on his shoulder and moved closer to him she thought she was over stepping but she felt his arm move to wrap around her shoulder and put pressure to keep her closer. But he slipped up by thinking he moved his whole arm around her and cupped her breast and gave it a squeeze and she let out an immediate small moan that only those two could hear. Before he realized it he tried to pull his hand away but she stopped him and looked him in the eyes and moved it back to her breast 'what am I doing this am not right we're. It even together or anything like that, but I just can't stop.' She felt him give another squeeze and bring her in closer to him and she put her hand on his lap and she felt something hardening by his thigh and she saw his erection 'I made him feel like this.' She went to light graze her hand over his erection and she let out a grunt as she begun to grab it through his jeans. She felt his hand abandon her chest till she felt it come back with a yelp she felt his hand move to between her legs, she was wearing her school uniform so she only had a skirt and shorts protecting her underwear but Jaune could feel the heat and dampness that was radiating off the young women and had her gasping for relief.

'Fuck it' he thought as he used his free hand to move. Lakes face to face his own and brought their lips together in a heated embrace and moved his tongue to touch her own.

'Oh my god what is this, he's French kissing me and fingering me all while our friends are close proximity to us.' He then moved to her neck lightly sucking on her neck and biting it at once and had her cease from moving, she just let Jaune continue his action to her while she was enjoying it. Blake had felt Jaune push her shorts down and move her Underwear to the side and then physically touch and insert a finger into her womanhood good and this was a new feeling for her as she almost screamed but he silenced her by kissing her full on the mouth and playing with her tongue

"RUN YOU FAT BASTARD!" Jaune and Blake heard the ending of the movie and began to fix themselves before the lights went back on and their friends saw them. As the lights went on everyone was talking about how it was hilarious with all the profanity. Jaune and Blake were silent on the walk back but they stayed close together at the back of the group with their hands behind their backs, but they were holding hands. It was silent till Jaune spoke "Blake sorry about all of that I don't know what came over me?" He apologized and. Lake scoffed and kissed him in the cheek "don't worry about it I covered up you love bites and it's not like I didn't like it or anything." She said at her last statement looking away but he decided to change subject "hey do you want to go to the dance with me?" Blake paused for a second and decided to play with this "is the knight of beacon asking to court me to this event?"

Jaune decided to play along "why yes I'm asking for your hand this evening in 3 moons to accompany me to this ball."

"My word I would have never guessed I'd be worthy enough to have a knight escort me."

"Madam you mistake yourself, it is I who is so lucky to take a vision of beauty to this ball." Blake had stopped because she was caught off guard by what he said and decided to keep it going

"Sir Arc I accept your offer to court me to the ball, and I hope it's not just cause I let you feel me up in the other room."

"Ah we were going so good with the old time talk, uh..I humbly thank you for this opportunity, and no it's not cause of that well it's a factor but not the reason because I want to know the real Blake Belladonna and maybe even more." He said that with such confidence but in his head 'the fuck I'm such an idiot an now I'm going to seem like all I'm after is her for sex oh fuck!' But Blake smiled at him and right as they hit their doors they gave each other one more glance at one another and left to be with their teams.

(Team RWBY)

As Blake walked and All the girls were waiting to see what had happened between her and Jaune and she was staying silent for a bit but she was too excited not to speak

"So how were things with Jaune, you gotta spill like NOW!?"

Blake sat down after she closed the curtains and locked the door and moved to the corner that was only a wall on the other side

"It was great thanks for giving me and Jaune alone so we could talk and we did actually I learns stuff about him that I never would've guessed but something's I can't share we made a promise." She said as they were all just swooning at her talk but Yang asked her one question and she fell with silence "how come at the movie you were all fidgety?" Blake searched for answer so she wouldn't have to talk about it "well I was nervous you know next to the guy I like just my nerve weren't ready for all that." She said and they all bought her explanation 'saved my own ass on that one'

Weiss had start to contribute to the conversation "so what you can that so called 'knight' what's happening there did you ask to go to the dance?" Blake had looked at Weiss for a second not like her quotation on the knight word but blushed getting ready to answer "he asked me to the dance like in the old times like a knight would ask to take a women to a ball." Yang and Ruby went to her sides and hugged the cat Faunus with a big AWWWW and Weiss rolled her eyes. Blake had made a clone to disappear so she was in the center of their room, and she looked at them

"Anyway so I'm happy that I got my date and we got to know each other and now...I need a dress." Yang and Ruby and Weiss realized they were all in the same boat as she was and had little time to actually see what they got in their inventory of dresses.

"Alright first find out what our dates clothing wear first we'll do that tomorrow got it but for now we need to see about this dance and get ready."

(Next day)

Blake was going around looking for Jaune, she had now entered the library and thought if she was their resident knight where would he be. She instantly went to the adventure book section and saw him in one secluded corner of the library just reading his book. She was relieved she didn't have to keep searching now as she approached the young lad and he instantly had a spark in his eye when he saw her.

"Hey Blake didn't expect you here." She took a seat next to him

"Hey Jaune I have two questions real quick, why are you here just in the corner?, and What are you wearing for the dance so I can at least match you." Jaune had shift so she could be more comfortable. "Well after yesterday I decided that I should read more of this hardcover picture less comics and I'm probably wearing my black suit."

"So you really took in everything from yesterday didn't you?" She asked as she moved closer and Jaune smirk an cupped her cheeks "yea could say it was really a hands on experience" he then brought them closer and kissed her in the secluded area, he then grabbed her hips and moved her to sit on his lap while her legs were spread to each side of his waist l.

Blake started to move her tongue with his as he then separated and moved to kiss and bite her neck, she than started to grip his shoulders as she were gasping from pleasure he was assaulting her neck, but wasn't expecting that he moved to her chest. She panicked and grabbed his hands for a second and looked at him curiously and she looked at her with a smile and started to kiss her neck again. She let out a moan and felt herself needing 'I want more Jaune', she than I buttoned her shirt slowly as Jaune moved her shirt and saw he black lace bra

"Were you expecting me my Chaton noir?" She smiled at him as she let him push her bra up to reveal her are breast, one part of her wanted to cover herself from embarrassment but another part was saying to let it keep going and see where he goes from here. Jaune continued to kiss her neck and play with her breast by pinching her nipples and gripping her breast and she was feeling her moans weren't enough to represent her pleasure.

Jaune started kissing down from her neck to her collarbone till he made it to her breast and took her left nipple into his mouth and lightly sucked and bite down on her nipple and gripped her right breast. She was feel incredible with all Jaune was doing to her. He kept switching between the two breast till Blake grabbed his face and smashed her to his an separated from her loved "we need to stop or we'll never leave this spot an leave a stain on the floor." She said as she fixed her outfit and Jaune stayed on the ground, Blake look surprised and realized why he was still on the ground an blushed hard "well I'll go one ahead, you...take care of that." She than exited the library with her knowledge knew what dress she needed now.

(Dance)

Blake had gotten out of the shower and dried her off and got her underwear on and went outside of the shower back to her room as quickly as possible and when she entered she saw the girls were still getting ready and almost done.

"Blake come on we need to get ready our dates are almost here" Weiss said as Ruby nodded and Blake went to grab her dress and decided to ask Yang something "hey Yang who are you going with?"

Yang turned around in her yellow dress and hair now peeped "oh I'm going with Pyrrah as friends I convinced her to come with me just be fun all day." They we're all ready to go on and doubled checked to see each other one more time before they left. As they went across the hall to get team JNPR they saw Sun and Neptune coming by

"Hey girls how are everything?" Neptune asked standing next to Weiss and Sun was about to stand next to Blake but Ruby had grabbed him and wrapped around his arm "Hi Sun you look nice." Ruby told her date and the old to JNPR opened to show Ren and Nora in a green suit and pink dress for Nora, Pyrrah in a burgundy dress and went to Yang with a hello and Jaune went with a black suit buttoned up blazed with his tie still visible and Jaune felt bashful as everyone was looking at him how he cleaned up nicely, Blake was stunned by how he looked and he looked so professional and handsome 'I want him so bad' she couldn't help but think that she was still a person. Jaune moved to be next to Blake and had presented her with bow and took her hand and placed a kiss upon her hand and looked her in the eyes

"My lady you look absolutely lovely this fair night." Blake. Pushed and everyone looked in aww and Blake looked at everyone and had a smirk 'I win the dating game.' All but Sun who was behind his group with a scowl on his face 'why is she with him, I mean we're both Faunus he's a human we should be together.' As they were all heading out to the grand hall to their dance? As they all approached the hall they were all full of energy and life and all of the students were having fun and enjoying their dance. Everyone went off with their respective dates much to Sun dislike since he's was away from Blake, Jaune had taken Blake to the food at the table first since they both missed out on lunch.

"Wow the foods actually really good, better than the food here at school."

"I bet only at events like this is when they actually try cooking lazy chef." Blake laughed at Jaune joke and they begun to walk to the dance floor to enjoy the night full. Most the night went off without a hitch. Till they started a slow dance song and everyone was confused till Coco grabbed the MC microphone "HEY IF ITS ALL JUST LIVE MUSIC YOU'LL DIE OUT AND SOME CLASS DOESN'T HURT YOU BRATS!" She said and everyone laughed as they all started to get their partners for the slow dance and Blake stayed with Jaune as he took her hand and placed his other hand on her waist and as she put her hand in his and on his shoulder as they both swayed to the sound of classical song. They were both in their own world together as they were not swaying and they felt themselves ripped from each other cause they all decided to change partners.

'No I have to get back to her/him' they both thought as they saw the distance growing between them. And Jaune was now dancing with Yang and she looked to Jaune "hey vomit boy sorry after all we did to get you and Blake together."

"Wait what" Jaune asked with an eye brow raised

"Well we heard Blake liked you and made sure you guys were together for the dance." Jaune replied with 'Ohhhhh' and they were looking around to see Blake and saw she was passed from Neptune now she was dancing with Sun.

'Damnit' Jaune thought as he decided to play with the crowd and move so he could be one couple closest to them.

"So Blake how's the dance treating you? You look very sexy in that dress." Sun told Blake and Jaune was starting to get mad at how he was talking to Blake.

"Thanks Sun, but I'm gonna try to find Jaune again."

"Hey how come you didn't want to come with me?"

"Well I like Jaune as more than a friend, and I wanted to try being more with him."

"But we have so much in common I mean we're both Faunus's...and uh?" Sun was drawing a blank while Blake was just pondering what he was saying "yes we're both Faunus what of it, it's one thing to have in common but another to like someone for their personality."

"Hey my personality is great, I'm a great guy plus have you seen my build in pretty sure I'm very good looking to boot."

Blake rolled her eyes him 'forgot oh so generous.'

"Look Sun.."

"At least give me a chance I'm at least way more fun than Jaune I mean he's just a human and not that talented with his sword and I heard from Weiss not that smart either or a good leader." Blake was getting tired of Sun downgrading Jaune as he was but someone beat her to it

"WHAT YOU HOLD YOU TONGUE JAUNE IS LIKE THR GREATEST LEADER EVER IN THIS ACADEMY!" Nora came and grabbed Sun away from Blake to tell him off. Blake saw this as an opportunity to leave but she was grabbed by someone and lead out of closer to the exit, she saw that it was Jaune who took her away. They didn't say a word and kept going till they reach their rooms and they went inside team RWBY room and sat down on her bed and just were stuck in silence for a good minute.

"So that dance was fun wasn't it?" Jaune asked

"Yea it was till they started trading up partners' thing, it was fun."

"I heard what sun said thanks for trying to defend me and sorry that Nora beat you to it." He laughed and so did she.

They looked at the clock and saw its only been an hour since they left and the dance still had 3 hours till it was over so they had all this time to themselves. They began to get fidgety an didn't know what to do exactly, they knew what they wanted but not sure if it's what was right to do right now. Blake had moved closer to the young knight and Jaune couldn't feel himself moving closer on his own will till they were both in reach of one another and he moved to her lips but she moved back a bit, nervous with their actions till he took he hand and to her his hand felt warm as the morning sun and continued to move closer till their lips finally connected. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he wrapped his around her waist and brought her closer to his body. As they were feeling their lips move to each other rhythm and now they had moved their tongues in their mouths to turn the passion to a new level of intensity.

They broke apart and looked at one another while breathing heavily for air and they brought their lips together once more but Jaune had pushed Blake on her back while still being connected till he went down from her mouth to her neck and began to leave love bites.

"Jaune!" She moaned loudly as he kept nipping away at her neck, he moved one hand behind her neck to lift her up to give him more access and she began to grip his blazer as she felt herself becoming more and more in heat with every action Jaune did. She pushed Jaune off for a second and begun to unbutton his shirt and Jaune stopped her and looked her in the eyes "are you sure you want to do this?"

Blake smiled at how considerate a Jaune was to her, she brought herself so they were. It's sitting up now "more than anything my knight." They kissed one more time as Jaune started to grab the zipper on her dress and slowly zipped it down while she was working on his button in a faster pace till both of their upper wear was off. Jaune saw Blake now wearing a purple lace bra and Jaune chuckled and she looked at him with her cheek puffed up "what so funny."

"You and all those lace, I mean yes its sexy and beautiful on you, just a lot of it you sure you weren't expecting us to do this?" He asked as she grins and laughed at his explanation.

"Jaune just know that you're the only one who seen me in this sexy underwear, all only male cause the girls seen me change but eh that's different." She laughed as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and they kissed and he laid her down one the bed and as he saw her top off and her hair all splayed out on the bed

"my oum Blake you look just, wow a goddess could compare." He then took her bra and threw it to the ground and attached himself to her left breast and bit down to make her moan even louder and she had grabbed his head and she noticed his warm lips moving further down her body and she was wonder what he was doing, and she felt his hands grab the waist band of her underwear and moved them down and she realized what he was trying at.

"Wait Jaune not there, it's embarrassing please." Jaune wasn't paying attention till he got to her actual woman hood and saw how damp she was and he moved his tongue along her folds and she let out loud moan as he continued to lick away at her womanhood.

'Maybe should try this.' Jaune moved to Black clit and sucked on it lightly and she let out a scream when he did this and she was grabbing his hair with one hand and biting down on her finger with another hand and moan lightly as she was getting her clit sucked. "Jaune please I'm close I'm..I'm" she couldn't finish because she gave into her orgasm and Jaune kept his mouth over her as she did. Blake looked exhausted and he went and kissed her neck again but she vanished and he realized that was a shadow clone. He looked behind him and saw he jump at him where now he was laying on the bed and she was on top in her full naked glory. She moved close to his face

"Think I should repay you generosity." She moved her way down to his pants and began to unbuckle them and remove them and his boxers and move them to the floor with her dress and underwear and now. And saw his erection sprung free and she was surprised by his size that she was just staring and Jaune was getting embarrassed "Blake could you not stare."

She snapped out of her daydream and slowly grabbed his member and began to stroke it up and down at a steady pace, Jaune threw his head back a bit because it felt amazing with her soft and warm hands. 'Time to get bold'

She put her mouth on the tip of his erection and he let out a gasp and she slowly started to engulf the erection in her mouth and continued to thrust it in an out of her mouth. Jaune has on cloud 9 of ecstasy how warm her mouth was, he grabbed the back of her head an undid her bow to feel her cat ears and thrust it in her mouth. He kept going till He was feeling his limit being pushed "Blake I feel it I'm about to cum." She heard him but kept going and he let out one small scream and unloaded his semen into her mouth and she found it hard to contain it all and some spilled out. When he pulled himself out of her mouth she was sitting and finally with one big file she opened her mouth to show she had swallowed his semen. Jaune was taken aback by this action and he grabbed her waist and pulled to lay on the bed again and positioned himself at her entranced and looked at her, and she gave a nod of confirmation and he thruster his erection into her and she let out a scream and Jaune saw blood seep out.

"Wait Blake this is your first time?"

"Yes why do you ask if it that surprising?"

"No not that it means that I can say this, 'I am the first and last man to be inside you Blake'"

"Wait last?"

"Blake I love you, if you think I haven't noticed you your wrong I've always been infatuated with you Faunus or not."

Blake was taken aback by his confession and she let out tears of pain and joy "my god Jaune I love you too now claim me and make me yours!" Blake screamed as she felt him pump inside of her as she still layed on the bed. She could feel herself stretching to fit his size and pushing in and out of her cause waves of pleasure and loud moans from both her and Jaune, he started to suck on her neck while pushing into her feeling the tightness of her womanhood making him feel more heat and ecstasy with every thrust.

"Blake wait can we try something?" She paused for a second and did as he instructed and went on her hands and knees and felt a new level of pleasure when he went inside of her.

"Uh Blake I can actually see how we're connected and it's feels amazing!" Jaune told her and she turned her head

"It's funny I'm a cat Faunus doing it doggy style don't you love irony."

"I know I love you and how tight you are, it feels amazing." They said in between thrust and she had tried to tell him to hold on but her orgasm came but Jaune had kept pumping into her 'wow he can really keep going his stamina is amazing.'

"Wait Jaune can we switch it up again?"

"Sure my little kitty cat."

 **(Hallway)**

Ruby and The gang were guiding sun it's been about an hour since the dance ended and they were taking Sun to apologize to Blake and Jaune.

"Alright now you know you're going to do it in front of all of us got it but Jaune first." As they went into JNPR room they saw no one and were all wondering what had happened to their friend and then they all went in the hallway wonder where they were till a sound caught them off guard

"Ahhhh"

They heard from team RWBY room and they all knew that was Blake and sun was the first to answer and rush in the door.

"BLAKE WHATS WRONF?!"

And everyone came in an froze with the sight

Blake was named on top of Jaune while he was laying on her bed and thrusting into her and they didn't notice the group cause their own sounds were drowning out theirs.

"Blake I'm about to cum."

"Than in me Jaune, and I'm almost there please let's do it together."

Nah we kept pump and they both let out one last yelled moan and could see in full view of Jaune releasing his seed into Blake and she toppled over onto Jaune and kissed him.

"I love you Blake belladonna"

"I love you Jaune Arc"

"UH HUH" the two heads turned to see their friends and Blake covered them up so it covered both of them so that only their heads were showing an not their naked bodies. Sun just could process the fact his girl of his desire was just having sex with another man and let him finish in her, so now he was mad.

"Are you kidding me really first you tell you me you like him an now I find you FUCKING HIM, the hell is going on."

"EXACTLY IN OUR ROOM HAVE YOU NO CLASS BLAKE!"

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARDS LEAVE HER ALONE." Everyone was quiet that Jaune had told them all to be quiet.

"You guys have no place to talk to Blake like that." Jaune said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and HA being the Blakey cover her from her breast down.

Jaune kept her close and everyone was still quiet and Jaune spoke again "so can everyone get out so we can at least get cleaned up." Everyone said nothing else but they left without a word as they started getting their clothes together and went to go wash themselves of their love session.

(1 hour later)

Jaune and Blake were not sitting in the front of an empty classroom and all their friends and Neptune trying to calm Sun down from having an outburst he might regret.

"So what you saw was obvious me and Blake were making love in her bed." Jaune pointed out

"And you guys got there at the last few minutes and saw us finish." Blake said trying to go back to her old calm demeanor but everyone was trying to figure out what exactly happened. Ruby raised her hand

"Yes Ruby."

"So are you guy's official?"

Blake answered her question "well I would like to say we are."

"Wait we aren't I mean after all we did and all we shared I would say we are a thing." Jaune said as he wrapped his arm around her?"

Sun tried to talk "wait so."

"Hold up Sun Yang had her hand up."

She cleared her throat "Blake how was it and him?"

"It was so incredible I wish we could've continued and he was just amazing." She cuddled up to Jaune.

"Alright so now what exactly"

"Wait Sun its Nora turn"

"So are we going to be one big team now or are we going to expect a junior division?" They both laughed and cuddled up to each other and Sun just slammed down on the desk

"MY TURN WHAT THE HELL?"

"Okay Sun you can go."

"Blake why?"

Jaune looked at her and she let him answer the monkey Faunus.

"Look sun okay, me and Blake are together and we both are happy to be with each other and if you really cared about her you would want her to be happy."

"YEA HAPPY WITH ME NOT YOU WERE FAUNUS WE HAVE ENOUGH IN COMMON WITH THAT."

Blake moved up "Sun that's very narrow minded if I love Jaune and it just happens he human you think I care, not one bit because I love his personality and who he is as a person and I am willing to try." Blake told her and everyone looked at her surprised and Weiss raised her hand realizing this is important.

"So did you guys use protection when you did the deed?"

They both were silent and realized they didn't and they both looked down and blushed and Weiss smacked her hand to her forehead.

"So what would happen if you wind up pregnant..You know the academy would expel you cause that goes against their regulation to become pregnant both you and Jaune would be expelled."

They both looked at each other and Jaune grabbed her hand "well than I guess I'll have to try being a hero to my child and their mother." Jaune said

"I'll have to show my child about the tolerance that's needed in this world." They all became silent and Sun look distraught that she answered that so directly and boldly and looked down at the desk 'fuck that means I really have lost her' he grabbed his hair in a tight grip and Neptune kept telling him to calm down. He got up and glared at Jaune "YO BITCH I WANT YOU IN THE ARENA NOW NO EXCUSES." Sun said glaring and marching out and everyone stared and Jaune sighed as he started walking and Blake grabbed him "I'm going to go get it over with." Blake paused for a second and saw Jaune walk in the direction of the arena without his sword and shield and she got worried and they all started to hurry after him trying to talk him out of it. But Jaune had only one thing on his mind so he wasn't listening.

 **(Arena)**

Sun stood on the other side and Jaune entered the arena and looked at Sun how angry he was with the young man.

"Sun what is this going to prove all your doing is making yourself look like an angry asshole who throws a tantrum when he doesn't get what he wants."

"SHUT UP ILL SHOW HER THAT IM STRONGER THAN YOU." As the Aura bars came on Sun darted at Jaune with his bow staff but Jaune evaded it and was casually dodging each strike 'so this is what Pyrrah meant by sloppy movement.' He looked to the stands and saw them all with worried eyes and Nora ready to pounce on the monkey and she kept yelling "JUANE BREAK HIS LEGS."

Jaune saw he was really trying hard to hit him and how strained his face look 'time to end this'

One of Sun strike hit Jaune in his stomach and Jaune grabbed onto his stomach and sun detached his bow to the nun-chucks and kept a rapid assault on Jaune and he was just taking the hits and he could hear people calling out his names and suns to stop. Jaune had grabbed his nun-chuck and looked at him "see now I'm tired that you're angry that Blake didn't choose you but she's mine and ILL BE DAMNED IF I LET ANYONE TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!" He then head butted sun hard enough he went back and Jaune put what's left of his aura into his right hand and Punched sun in his stomach that seem to cut through Sun protective Aura that sent him flying back into the edge of the arena. Jaune stood in place triumphant.

"Sun, Blake is the women I love and that won't change." He walked out and saw Blake crying as she ran to him and grabbed him and saw blood running down his face and his knuckle and he just smiled. Neptune went and picked up his friend and Sun looked at Jaune and said only one thing "take care of her." As they left. Everyone decided to walk back to their dorms and everyone entered but Jaune and Blake stood in the hallway for a bit and Jaune grabbed her waist and gave her a quick kiss "goodnight my beautiful kitty"

"Goodnight my handsome knight."

They both went into their respective team dorm.

 **(One week later)**

Ruby was looking around and so were Yang for their missing team mate

"Where is Blake she's going to be late for class." Ruby told her team right when they were going to see they saw three members of team JNPR but without Jaune.

Re went up and asked "hey have you guys seen Jaune? We haven't seen him at all since this morning" no one knew where the couple was.

 **(Back staircase)**

Blake had her back against the wall in her uniform with her bow off revealing her cat ears while Jaune was kissing her neck and thrusting into her while in his uniform.

"Ah JuaNe were going to be LATE!" Blake said through her moans and Jaune kept thrusting into her "Sorry Blake but I couldn't help it when you were so sexy in that uniform, I always had a fantasy like this." Blake smile and kissed him on the lips and let him continue his actuaries while she was enjoying his sweet rhythm.

"Jaune I'm close!"

"Me too Blake let's do it together!"

As he kept pumping her for a few more seconds and they both felt their orgasm simultaneously. They were both heaving from their activity and Jaune pulled out of Blake this time he had a condom on and he took it off and made sure to put it back in the wrapper to throw it out.

As they were walking through the hallway hand in hand Blake wondered "hey Jaune I'm glad I got to be with you."

"Blake I'm lucky to be with you."

Then they entered the classroom and professor port saw the two

Mr. Arc and where were you two your near 20 minutes late for class?"

Blake went to explain "Sorry professor Jaune was helping this morning I wasn't feeling good so he too me to see the nurse and took some medicine and now I'm fine he waited for me." Blake lied to her professor

"Very well you may take your seat and borrow notes from your friend as."

"Yes sir." They both laughed inside and sat with their teams and each gave a gaze knowing full well what the duo was doing. As they let the school days roll on Both Jaune and Blake knew this wasn't going to change about them

 **(10 years later)**

Crying could be heard from a home on the hill.

"Hold on Karen daddy's here, and mommy should be coming back today." Jaune arc now older with his child Karen who was the ripe age of 2 had her father Blonde hair along with her mother cat ears. He was rocking her back and forth trying to calm her down and she started to roll he heard a rush of his door unlocking and looked and saw his wife Blake Arc looking panicked with her huntsmen uniform on and her ears free for the world to see.

"Blake what's wrong?"

Blake didn't answer but just went up to her husband and showed her baby her face and her long black hair and cat ears to calm her down and the child smiled at her mother and wanted her mothers touch.

"There there my baby girl mommy here hopefully you didn't cause daddy to many headaches." She told her daughter as Jaune just laughed. After the academy Jaune and Blake had begun their lives as huntsmen and saw each other a bit less but they didn't give up on their relationship, till Jaune asked his beautiful girlfriend to marry him and to his surprise she agreed.

The wedding was an amazing piece but Blake made it perfect with her announcement that she was pregnant at the reception and everyone cheered. Jaune and Blake agreed to keep their huntsmen positions but to switch it up when a mission called for either of them, the child would not be without a parent. As the two adults were cuddling their child they heard a commotion at the front door and saw the rest of team RWBY and team JNPR trying to see the baby but all trying to fit in the doorway.

"MOVE YANG YOUR BOOBS TAKE UP HALF THE DOORWAY."

"QUIET NORA YOUR HAMMER TAKING UP TOO MUCH."

"ALL OF YOU MOVE IM SMALL AND I CANT EVEN FIT."

"Your small cause you didn't hit puberty at all Ruby."

"WHAT WEISS?!" As they were all struggling Ren and Pyrrah were just looking on while Ren was recording the group. Jaune and Blake laughed and so did their child, Jaune looked around at his friends, his wife, and his child and smiled.

"What is it Jaune your doing that staring thing?" Jaune laughed and kissed his wife on the lips quick

"I was thinking I wouldn't change anything in my life right now, it's perfect." Jaune said as he put his family into a small hug and everyone came in to see their child and aww at how adorable she was. He looked at his mantle with all his photo of him and Blake at their dates, when they got engaged, their wedding, Karen being born and he smiled at them.

"Yea wouldn't change a thing."

 **EH SO WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT THIS IS JUST TO BREAK THE SILENCE FOR A BIT IM OWRKING ON THE STORY OUT LINE FOR MY OTHER STORY IM WORKING ON, YOU KNOW CAN WRITE A CHAPTER BUT IF IT MAKES NO SENSE THE STORY WILL BE RABBLES OF RANDOMNESS.**

 **HERES A QUESTION**

 **WHY DO YOU LIKE KNIGHTSHADE(JAUNE & BLAKE)?**

 **REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO SINCE YOU LIKED THIS SO MUCH I THOUGHT I GIVE YOU GUYS A BIT MORE, KIND OF LIKE A FILLER FOR THE IN BETWEEN WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR TWO MAIN LOVEBIRDS.**

 **ALSO SOMEONE ASKED WHY I LIKE THEM TOGETHER.**

 **I LIKE THEM TOGETHER CAUSE THEYRE SOMETHING YOU WOULDN'T EXPECT AND PLUS SUN AND BLAKE JUST...TOO OBVIOUS LIKE OH HES A MALE FAUNUS AND SHES A FEMALE AND HE OPPOSITE TO HER, WITH JAUNE ATLEAST IT WOULD PUSH THE STORY IN A DIFFERENT DIRECTION AND ALSO FAUNUS AND HUMAN TOGETHER YEA THAT WOULD SHAKE REMANT AND THE WHITEFANG. PLUS IF THEY WANTED COMPLETE OPPOSITES BOOM**

 **JAUNE AND BLAKE**

 **Alright let's go and if you're wondering this is without beacon is not destroyed.**

 **(Beacon graduation roughly 3 years later)**

As all the students were joined in the auditorium with their teams up next was team JNPR were walking to the stand standing next to team RWBY and CRDL Opponents approached the 4 young hunters and huntress.

"These teams fought against all the odds and all have managed to make it to the top of the of beacons teams." Opponents announced and the auditorium began to cheer in pride as they saw their friends at such high regards. People were surprised at that team CRDL had made it to be one of the top 3 teams but after the ursas incident they began train and after some real work had become a part of both team RWBY and team JNPR respected friends. They had also issued a public apology for their actions and realized as huntsmen they were to protect everyone and they must stop ignorance.

"Now I present team CRDL, they may have started out in the rough but after some intense soul searching I'm happy to say that Cardin Winchester, Sky lark, Russell thrush and Dove bronzewing have earned their spot for understanding the deeper meaning of being huntsmen." This earned a loud applause from the crowd and velvet was also clapping in their behalf. They proceeded to step back and let the next team up.

Ruby Weiss Yang and Blake all walked forward and were standing there for all to see. They had earned the reputations as the dangerous beauty team, especially to girls who tried to go after Jaune, Blake would see to that personally and this happened more than once, she had no idea her boyfriend was so desirable.

"Team RWBY you started this school very mixed on your skills, tactics, ideas, and how you dress cause you all seem color coded." Ozpin told as this earned a couple laughs from their peers and Nora was trying to hold off on bursting out laughing.

"BUT none the less you fought Grimm and even protected Beacon and the city from a Grimm outbreak along with teams JNPR CFVY you Ruby rose, Weiss schnee, Yang Xiao long, and Blake belladonna have most certainly earned your spot in beacon and among the top team." This was met by applause and they all heard a loud yell "YEA THOSE ARE MY GIRLS WOOOOHOOOOOO." Taiyang could be seen with a huge banner being held by him and qrow. "Tai you continue to remind me that I hate going out with you in public." He said taking a sip from his flask. Blake parents were cheering as well and Blake father towered over many of the people as he got up to cheer and no one dared to tell him to sit, they let him cheer for his child. Weiss saw as her families were clapping as well and she was happy they weren't as embarrassing as Ruby father, but still could've shown more enthusiasm. As they began to return to their position on the stage. Finally team JNPR made their way to the front and stood at attentions, Ozpin looked to Jaune and smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce you to beacons top team Team JNPR!" This had cause the entire auditorium to exploded in shouts of admiration and cheer for the young huntsmen and huntress. They stood proud and Jaune looked back to we Blake staring at him with a smile on her face and she mouthed 'good job I love you' and he smiled and blew a kiss at her. Yang nudged her if t wasn't for they were on stage she would've bothered her about it.

"Team JNPR has been sent on dangerous mission and along with RWBY AND CFVY fought to protect our school and town from the Grimm, but alas it's more than their fair share of accomplishments. They prove that even with so much against you or how much your looked either down on or even looked in a different sight you can accomplish anything as long as you have the power and will to surpass your own limitations. So Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos,Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie congratulation." Every was clapping Ren and Nora saw their family cheer for them, Ren was surprised to see his calm collected mother cheering her hardest alongside Nora mother while their fathers were trying to cheer with them on the same volume. Pyrrha family were cheering and clapping for their champion daughter, Jaune family was the most noticeable because of their size and all of his sister both Young and Older were cheering for their only brother. His mother was crying tears of joy while joining her daughters. His father stood strong with his arms crossed and looked to Jaune with a stern face while having. Tears running down his cheek out of pure pride and admiration for his son accomplishment. Jaune was happy that he had made it this far and finally will become a huntsmen and a hero like he always dreamed. As they went back to their spots next to the other teams they all settled down for ozpin to make one final announcement "to all you fellow graduate you have done your part to make it this far don't think less of yourselves, you are just as strong willed as any other huntsmen or huntress and you all shall change the world." Everyone cheered and clapped and they all threw their hats up in the congratulation for their classmates and the teams threw their hats from the stage as they all cheered for themselves.

Blake went to Jaune and wrapped her arms around his neck as he spun around holding her waist. They were surrounded by their friends and while Jaune sister were bug eyed as he held a girl, Blake father Ghira was in shock of his daughter holding onto this human male. Yang jumped in the crowd and start to chant 'kiss kiss kiss' everyone joined in her chant and they both looked at each other and Jaune smiled at her and she was blushing knowing he was thinking.

Jaune brought her down as he dipped her down and kissed her and she kept her arms wrapped around his neck and she laughed into the kiss. The crowd cheered not more than Jaune sisters and mother screaming at the top of their lungs saying 'he finally got a girlfriend' 'finally' 'when am I getting grand babies?' They all heard and Ghira was having his mouth hang out in shock of his daughter PDA at graduation no less.

 **(Outside auditorium-court yard)**

All the graduates were with their families hearing congratulations and showing much love.

Yang and Ruby was with their dad as he was crying hugging both of his daughters and they both couldn't break his grip.

Weiss was with her family and she was getting hugs from her brother and Sister while her father congratulated her on her accomplishment.

Blake had separated from Jaune to go see her mother and father and she was greeted by a hug from her mother and her father was still dumbstruck.

"Blake we are so proud of you, by the way who was that gentlemen you were kissing onstage with?" Blake blushed as she nearly forgot about the kiss. Ghira joined his wife and daughter "yes honey tell me who was that boy and what happened to that monkey boy you came home with?" Ghira said as he was clenching one of his fist behind his back. Black took one step back to give her some space from her parents.

"Well his name is Jaune Arc and for almost well about 2 years now we've been on a relationship ever since hat dance I told you about with my phone calls, yea and sun well I never really saw sun as a romantic interest just a friend...very pushy, annoying friend who followed me all the way home." Blake said the final part with a small amount of annoyance in her voice. Ghira just looked a bit in between with his daughter "so he's a human I see." Ghira said as his wife smacked his arm and looked annoyed with her husband.

"Yes dad Jaune is 100% human, and I love him." She said unconsciously and this gave Ghira and his wife a quick look of surprise by her declaration of love. Blake was about to say something till she felt a tug on her gown and she looked down and saw a small girl with blonde short hair and a cat plush in her arm and Blake and her parents looked confused as Blake knelt down "hey little one who might you be? Are your parents around?" The little girl replied by putting her cat plush in front of her and she looked confused.

"MARCY WHERE ARE YOU!?" heard a scream and she looked up and saw Jaune running around frantically until he saw Blake and the little girl and rushed to them "oh god Marcy don't run off like that." He said as he picked up the girl and brought her to his arms and Blake went up to him "oh Jaune you know this little girl?"

"Yea she's my youngest sister marcy, she's only 3 years old doesn't really talk that much." He told her as she pointed to Blakes bow and then to her plush and Blake realized what she was talking about. Blake smiled and undid her bow to reveal her Faunus cat ears and Marcy went to get closer and Jaune almost dropped her but Blake caught herself half and Jaune held her legs. Marcy was touching blakes ears and she began to giggle and laugh at the contact. Blake was surprised she wasn't trying to rip her ears off and she laughed and so did Jaune till they heard a click and saw a flash. The three looked to a small blonde woman with a camera and was holding one side of her face.

"You both look like a mother and father with their child would looks so CUTE, Jaune now ask her to marry you and make babies also."

"MOM!" Jaune said as Blake realized that this was her boyfriend's mother who was in front of her. She made sure Jaune had held his sister tight. "Hello madam I'm Blake belladonna it's a real honor to meet you." Blake said as she bowed to the women ahead of her but as she raised her head she was bombarded by a large amount of women and they were all smiling at the young Faunus.

"Soooo your our little brothers girlfriend?" One said as she had her hand on her lance, another with her sword, one with daggers, these girls all looked dangerous and all had some type of weaponry in their hands.

"Yes i am his girlfriend." Blake said unwavering to the sisters and they were surprised by her confidence and they smirked at her. In Blake mind 'OH OUM please let me survive this it would be so awkward if I didn't'

"You know Jaune told us a lot about you even the Faunus thing, don't worry doesn't bother us, he has you on such a pedestal I don't think he would replace you with anyone else, maybe like us and mom but no other women In the same way he feels about you miss kitty cat." One sister told Blake as she blushed and she saw Jaune was with her father and she became pretty scared for him

 **(With Ghira and Jaune)**

Jaune was looking up at the mountain of the man and he felt like an ant looking up at the sky compared to her father.

"So you're the one who my daughter says she's in love with." Ghira said as he had a menacing tone in his voice and he shivered by his tone "yes that me..."

Ghira had a smile placed in his face and he put his entire hand on Jaune head and put a small grip on his head.

"Is that so boy well maybe I should..." he didn't get to finish because Kali came by and kicked her husband in the side and sent him flying into the forest.

"Sorry about him young man he's just over protective you know fathers." Kali said but now Jaune saw Blake mother and was struck by the resemblance to Blake.

"What's the matter?"

"Now I understand why Blake is such a beautiful women." Jaune said without thinking and Blake was right. Shine him as he said and he felt a menacing gaze and her mother blushed and laughed "such a charmer you are young man," she said as Blake gripped his shoulder and saw Blake standing behind him "don't tell me you want my mother?" Blake said as Jaune just turned around and Jaune grabbed her hands and looked in her eyes "no I was just saying that now I know where part of your beauty came from I don't want any other girl but you Blake." He told her and then both families were silent at Jaune proclamation to Blake. Yang and Ruby came running by and hugged both of them and then Weiss came by and smiled at them and Pyrrah came by and put her hand on Jaune should and Nora came charging and tackled the entire cluster of team mates and all fell to the floor and began to laugh at their antics. Jaune smiled as Blake landed on top of him

"So what now?" He asked

"We'll figure it out as we go along, just remember your mine and I'm yours." Blake told Jaune.

As both mother approached the pile of children they both paused for a second as they both stared at each other with overwhelming feelings swelling in each of them.

"Kali?"

"Joan?" Hey both said as they both had tears in their eyes an embraced each other in a big hug. Both husbands looked confused and so did Jaune and Blake. They both wiped their tears and looked to the group.

"Sorry honey this is Kali she was my closest friend in my childhood." Joan answered everyone confusion Kali looked to her husband and nodded "yes this is my dearest friend from before the town drove out the FAUNUS after that terrorist attack." Kali said crestfallen

"I remember running after you car for as long as my legs could take me trying to catch up to you." Joan said as she started to tear up again. Kali wiped her tears "and I remember seeing you but crying the whole way from you but I never forgot you." They began to hug again an Jaune and Blake smiled as they got up to look at their now smiling mothers.

"Wait that's your daughter?"

"That's your son?" They both looked at them than back at each other

"WERE GONNA BE SISTERS AND GRANDPARENTS!" They both yelled and had everyone in earshot to pause and look at the two mothers who were jumping for joy. Jaune could feel the presence of what seemed like an intense hatred liking over him as he looked to see an intense glare from Blake father. And he couldn't describe a father wrath was scarier than any Grimm he could think of.

"GHIRA DONT STARE DAGGERS AT THE CUTE COUPLE!" Kali yelled at her husband

"Especially at my BEST FRIENDS SON." Kali said everyone was laughing at how the two mother reacted than Juane father came in "NO GRANDBABIES."

This silence everyone, they were silent by his father's stern look. People were shocked and they were all expecting him to be against the idea of his son with a Faunus but it changed real quickly,

"They just graduated at least let them move on with being hunters and huntress." They let off a sigh of relief and Jaune just laughed till he was blue in the face.

Ghira walked over to the pair and put his hand on Jaune shoulder and look him in the eye "my daughter said she loves you..what do you say?"

"I am in love with Blake belladonna." Jaune said without a hint of hesitation. Blake grabbed onto his arm and hugged his arm tightly and kissed the top of her head. Ghira looked at the couple 'so this man is gone and stole my daughter heart.'

"You better take care of my baby girl you hear me, if it also pleases your parents may I ask to have your son stay with us for a small while so I may full see his potential." Ghira asked as he looked at the surprised couple and the parents and everyone. Jaune father walked up and held out a hand "sure but after you take him she comes to our family and from there they start their hunters life."

"As they said that Jaune and Blake were petrified seeing all the looks both their families were giving them.

"This is going to be a long experience."

"Yea Jaune your right let's get through it together." Blake said grabbing his hand and he tightened his grip on hers.

 **(2 weeks later-Boat trip)**

Jaune was feel sick with the Boat trip as he held onto his duffal bag and luggage and kept his sword close. "I thought airships were bad...FUCK alright come on Jaune you haven't seen Blake in two weeks, yes you messaged but this is the real deal." Jaune said as he heard the announcement that they will arrive in one hour. He felt like sleeping again but he just didn't want to miss his one window of exit.

(Pier)

Jaune was seen rushing off the boat and getting on his knees "THANK YOU OUM YOUR THE MAN." He said as he was throwing his hands in the air and and thanking it as well

"Uh Jaune..?" He turned around and saw Blake with her bow wrapped around her neck in a black and white sun dress. Jaune paused for a second and really took in how she appeared in front of him. He slowly got up and looked at her "Blake you look wow." He said as he moved closer to her and put his arms on her waist and brought her close to him and brought their faces close to one another. All the surrounding faunas looked at the two with such surprise and some with could be seen giving a look of malice. Till Jaune felt something grab his hoodie and held him about two feet from the ground. "While you're here with us no PDA with my daughter. UNDERSTAND." Ghira said as he held up the young knight and Kali came by and smiled at her daughter's boyfriend. "Yes sir but could I at least you know walk with her to your home?" Jaune said nervously as he felt like he is split in to but he said it anyway. He put him down and nodded as Jaune went to Blake side to grab his stuff and start heading to their home.

 **(Belladonna residence)**

Jaune was amazed by how big their home was and was still standing at the front entrances slack jawed as he was walking slower than the family.

"Jaune honey you better hurry you can't keep your sweetheart Blake waiting." Kali said that snapped him out of his amazement and ran to catch up to them.

As he entered he dropped his stuff till Ghira opened a door to a small room "this is our guest room you're going to be staying here for the week, drop off your stuff and we'll be in the dinning room, Blake your going upstairs?"

She nodded half way up the stairs and continued and Ghira just nodded and left with Kali to the dining room.

As Jaune was putting his stuff into the room he heard a creak from the closet and saw Blake standing in the closet as she moved to the door and closed the main door and was leaning against it and Jaune was still confused how she was here.

"How did you..."

She went up to him and wrapped her arms around him "my semblance you nerd come on we haven't seen each other dir a while you already forgot me I thought you loved me." She said seductively as she put her head into the crook of his neck.

"No no I do love you Blake." Blake smile as she came face to face with Jaune

"Than show me." She kissed him feverishly full of the missed contact she wanted for two weeks. Jaune grabbed her waist and pulled her close and brought his tongue to blames which surprised her and had her wanting more.

Jaune went ahead as if he read her mind and squeeze her right butt cheek which had cause Blake to detach for a second to let out a small moan.

 **(Hallway)**

"Oh my, he already dropped his sword at the front door." Kali said as she was about to open the door but she heard a small noise. She cracked open the door to have her eyes widen as she saw her daughter with her dress moved past her leg while making out with her boyfriend and she saw Jaune hand rubbing her daughter private area while he moved it to the side to give her full pleasure as he played with her.

'Oh my they're really going at it.'

Right when she was about to interrupt them she heard her daughter

"JaUNe it feels so good." She told her boyfriend. Kali was shocked by what she was witnessing and she silently left the sword by the doorframe 'I won't disturb them but hopefully they won't make attract to much attention' as she left to go see her husband. Jaune than kissed her cheek and moved her lower half to the edge of the bed and moved her underwear off of her and was between her legs.

'He can't seriously be thinking...'

"Wait Jaune..."

"Please let me show you a small fraction of my love for you." Jaune said as he began to make one long stroke against her and she bit down on her finger to not take out loud moan for everyone to hear. Jaune kept on licking Blake private area, he grabbed under her thighs to lift her up a small amount so he could continue to give Blake all his attention, than began to suck down on her clit which had her throwing her head back as Jaune kept on giving Blake her oral treatment.

"JauNE oh my GOd this feel amazing I love you and how you treat me I love you Jaune."

Jaune phase led to reply to Blake "I love you too Blake I honestly don't want any other women but you." Jaune said as continued to pleasure his girlfriend. As she was gripping his head of hair and pushing him into her as she was cumming from all off his oral play. He than went to her clit and bit down only a bit to cause her to arch her back than he moved up to be face to face with her to see both their face red with ecstasy and lined himself up to Blake entrance and slowly inserted himself into her and had her let out a small long drawn out moan as she was being penetrated by her lover. Blake looked surprised by how he just penetrated her without warning and without letting her pleasure him. Jaune made a slow steady pace while insert himself into her each thrust going deeper into Blake while having Blake on her back and assisting her neck with love bites and slowly clawing at his back and holding onto his neck for support so she wouldn't fall off her love.

"Jaune you can't leave marks my father will blow a fuse." Blake said as she felt Jaune moving deeper into her cause her to let out a big breath of air as he continued.

"I'll try but I can't help it your just irresistible." Jaune went down and went to Blake cat ear and began to give her small licks to her ear. This was causing Blake to really have to hold back oh her excitement she let out a moanful nyaa. Jaune felt she was really about to burst and Jaune felt his own orgasm coming and as one last move as he was reaching his final thrust he lightly bit down on Blakes ear and she let out a loud moan but made sure to suppress it so only they could hear as they both let loose with their orgasm but Jaune had pulled out of Blake to make sure not to climax inside of her. They both were exhausted and slowly laid together, Jaune used a napkin to clean up the spot he made. __As they were finishing up still caught in the bliss of their love making not really covering themselves they heard Ghira scream from the dining room.

"Alright if your done hurry up and get here boy." She rushed a glance at jaune and Blake still going and they paused.

"Damn looks like we gotta keep going afterwards won't we honey." Jaune said as he got up, and Blake just laid down on the bed and had an annoyed look on her face and grabbed her underwear and put it on as she was still annoyed and Jaune kiss her on her cheek.

"We will continue it later alright."

"Yea we will just you gotta wash up first alright it'll be kind of embarrassing for me alright." Blake said as she slowly opened the door and looked out to make sure she was alone "really embarrassing I think I rather have you on the dinner table, could just eat you up." Jaune said as he wrapped his arms around her and she quickly understood what he meant and she made her way out of his arms.

"I'll tell them you're washing up cause well you better get washed up." She said as she walked out and Jaune just started to get undressed to take a quick shower, he looked at the time "oh shit should make it quick."

 **(Dining room)**

Ghira was waiting for Jaune and Kali was silently looking at her daughter and back to her husband and trying to full comprehend how she just saw her daughter receiving all of that sex from Jaune and wondering why her husband never did much of that with her.

'I should probably try talking to him about trying new things.' Than Jaune came rushing in the dining room and was panting from all the rushing.

"Sorry I was washing up for this."

Jaune took a seat right in the other side of the table so each of them took up one spot.

Ghira let out a breath "listen boy we're going to have some rules here no PDA in the house or outside of it and have to be back by..." Kali just stopped her husband

"Look honey they're graduates and official hunters we must treat them as such, they have an important job to protect the world now." Kali looked at her husband and she smiled at the pair of newly crowned hunters. Blake scroll buzzed and she saw a message from her mother it read

'I heard and also kind of spied on you and your honey I won't tell your father.' Blake blushed at her mother message and was so embarrassed she put her head down.

Jaune was awestruck as Blake mother became their defense.

"Jaune and Blake are old enough to make their decision and be safe with it." She said as she brought Blake and Jaune to sit on the same aside next to each other as they cuddled up next to each other.

Ghira slammed his hand down "NO NO NO NO NONE OF THAT...I won't allow my daughter to be...defiled." Ghira said but his wife shot him a glare

"Ghira our daughter is old enough and I'm pretty sure by this time our daughter is mature enough to do this. And it's not like Jaune shows her any type of disrespect or even try's to show any type of ill will to us faunas, and he a very great man for our Blake, I trust him." Kali said but she gripped Jaune shoulder tighter to cause a bit of pain "but if he hurts our baby girl we already got permission from Joan to beat him within and inch of his life we just can't kill him fully." Kali said as Jaune face just went into a blank state 'I realize that this shouldn't be surprising.' Jaune felt Blake grab his hand and put her head on his shoulder and he smiled. Ghira just pan dropped as he felt like his wife wasn't letting go.

"Wait please sir just hear me out." Jaune asked of her father and he looked up at this boy curiously.

Jaune got on his knees and bowed his head "I'm sorry I should've asked permission to be with your daughter, but now I ask for your full permission please let me be with your daughter I love her with my whole heart and I can't see myself with anyone else, I want nothing else but to be with her." Jaune said and Blake was sitting with her mother and she looked to her father to see his answer. He was standing dumbstruck at the young man full statement. "Raise your head up young a warrior doesn't bow." Jaune stood up and look at Ghira with eyes of determination. "I'm taking a real real REAL chance here, some people won't approve of your relationship and you will face situations where you will come into question your loyalty, will you take this." Jaune took a step back because Ghira was really close. "I'll take all that and I'll stay by her side no matter what." Jaune said as Kali was on the phone with Joan and they heard a bit AWWWWWWWW from the phone and saw Joan and his sister on screen.

"That's my son the hopeless romantic, you should marry Blake and make babies like right now, Kali get your husband and yourself out so we can be grandparents already." Joan said and Kali muted her lifelong friend and saw the two men staring at each other. As Ghari and Jaune both shook hands and both kept eye contact.

Blake moved to be with Jaune as they both looked at each other

"Jaune let's go get changed and I'll go show you around town." Blake said as she kissed him on the cheek and rushed upstairs and Jaune looked to Kali and Ghari and made hand gesture saying 'yea I'm gonna go over there' he rushed to the room they gave him.

Kali had went next to her husband and thanked him for being so understanding and she was happy and she got into his ear and said something to him in his ear and he had blushed at what she asked.

 **(2 weeks later)**

Jaune was sitting on the boat with his stuff and Blake was next to him and reading her book and he had taken those two weeks with Blakes family was actually fun and it wasn't as scary as he thought. Jaune made sure that he and Blake didn't do much of the sexual nature while under their roof.

"So when we get to your home from there we start our careers as hunters correct." Blake asked and Jaune shifted "Yea from there BUT for the next 2 weeks we can relax and on the third week we start training harder for our missions."

"Oh right we're gonna have different missions and time we can be together." Blake said a bit crestfallen. Jaune understood why she was feeling this way, "Blake I know it'll be difficult but I know I'll try I can't lose you, I know your a hunter and that's a danger but I won't lose my girlfriend to anyone be they man Grimm or even...Cat." Jaune tried to figure it out and Blake just smiled at what he was saying but it still worried her.

"I guess I'm still worried with us being in constant danger with our lives at risk and is being apart from each other." Blake just kept thinking of all that could happen. Jaune hugged his girlfriend close to him "look Blake I know it A lot of ifs and maybes but as long as we still have each other I'll always have something to come home too and it won't stop me as long as your with me not even death could affect me." Jaune told her till the boat made a complete stop and they gathered their stuff and started to head out into the town but waited to see where Jaune sister is so she can pick them up.

They heard a horn and saw S blonde girl with long hair cover half of her face.

"Hey Miranda."

"Hey Jaune this is Blake, hello I'm Miranda I'm the third oldest and official huntsmen as of 3 years now." She said as Jaune was take their stuff and bring it to the trunk and Miranda went to Blakes ear and whispered "so you guys are all lovey with our brother he has been talking about you so much you're like always on his mind." She told her and Blake looked to Jaune who was trying to stuff all their luggage in the back seat and she smiled at him

'So I'm always on his mind eh hopefully he doesn't see what I got in there.'

They all got in the car while Jaune was in the back seat while the girls were chatting in The front. When they arrived at the house they saw the family waiting outside on the porch. Blake was surprised the house was almost as big as hers, but it was understandable with all the kids his family had. As Jaune stepped out the car first to get the luggage Miranda followed suit and Blake was last to exit the car. The girls moved fast past Jaune just with small 'hi' 'good to see you' and 'yup'. They all went to Blake asking her multiple question on her relationship with their brother. As Jaune tried to free Blake from this assault of question, a small tug caught Blake attention again. She looked down from the. Tied and saw small Marcy looking up at Blake and smiled at her. Blake knelt down and picked up little Marcy and held her in her arms "hi Marcy please say you remember me." The small girl smiled at her and opened her mouth "Blake." Marcy said and everyone was silent with surprise that the little on spoke. Blake smiled as she hugged the small girl with a look of glee, "so she does remember me." Blake told the girl as they proceeded to walk into the the Arc household, so Jaune was about to follow but his oldest sister stopped him and pointed to all the luggage. As he just slumped down and went to grab the bags.

 **(Inside the Arc home-Living room)**

Blake had taken a seat in one of the chairs facing the rest of the room which gave her a full view of their couch and saw how it had connected to the kitchen and all the girls looked at the girl while chatting with each other, Blake was looking around at the mantle and saw many family photo and she notices Jaune was always the only brother he's been with his sister all of his life.

She grabbed one picture and saw that Jaune was with his family at a picnic and looked like a lot of fun.

"Yea that day was fun but we got kicked out of that park since one sister had to go and train but she took out a lot of trees." The oldest sister Janice said she looked at Miranda and Miranda flipped the middle finger at her. "Screw you it's not like I was the only one." She looked around an some of the girls gave a nervous chuckle.

They all went silent as they saw Jaune and his mother Joan walk into the room and Jaune looked terrified. Joan took a seat at one coffee table and sat down with a cup in her hand and she took a sip. Jaune was still standing by his mother and Blake was beginning to get nervous as she saw that all the girls were also quiet and not trying to pay attention to there mother.

"Blake."

"Yes madam?" Blake answers her

"You seem to have taken a liking or even a feeling of love to my son, correct?" She opened her eyes just half lidded as she looked at Blake and the room had gotten heavier...literally heavier, Blake was having a hard time keeping eye contact. She looked around and saw all the girls except Marcy was struggle to stay up straight and Jaune was on his knee trying to keep up. Blake realized what this was it was his mothers Aura and it was so strong and dense it took a form around her as she just slipped away at her tea acting if nothing happening.

"So if your hurt my only boys feeling in any type of way, this is only a small fraction of why intense love for my family, should've seen the last guy to break my girls heart...he basically left entirely never the same again." Suddenly the feeling disappeared and they all stood up properly and were looking around and Blake was most relieved "But Kali award after that week with her and your family she says you are a very well off girl and perfect for my son, she said she had never seen another couple so perfect for one another." Kali got up to the kitchen as she did everyone let out a sigh of relief and she poked her head out the corner "oh by the way you and Jaune will be sharing a room but no Babis making so don't leave this house pregnant save that for later." Joan said as she went back to the kitchen and Blake was so embarrassed by What Joan said and Jaune couldn't look Blake in the eye after what his mother said.

 **(Later on the third night)**

Jaune was setting up their room by making sure everything was all in place pillows and blanket, he was lucky he got his own room his parents realized that as a boy amongst all these sister he needed some of his own space.

"Jauneeee." He heard a sing song voice call his name as he turned around he saw Blake outside leaning on his bathrooms doorframe and she wasn't wearing her bow her hair straight and covered a small portion of her face while Jaune saw she was in her yukata with it open a bit to showcase her ample breast for him to view and he could see her cream like legs just out and trying to pull him in. He stood there silently as he was examining G her that he didn't notice that she moved closer to him as she put a hand on his chest and brought his face to hers and smiled a seductive smile to her boyfriend.

"Jaune you love me right?"

"Yea."

"You'll do anything for me right?"

"What this getting too!"

Blake became nervous as she started to twitch in embarrassment her entire sexy character just vanished when he asked her this question.

Blake grabbed something from her bag and it was handcuffs "could you please let me dominate you?" Jaune paused for a second to process what she said

"What?"

Blake let out a sigh and tried to keep a straight face but she wasn't even looking at Jaune in the eyes "I was reading my book and Yukohana had Tobito in her room tied him up and he was all for it, so could we try it?" Blake explain and Jaune was caught off guard and only had one thought and told her "wow those book really have some event details in there, make sure non of my sister get into them." Jaune said as he kissed Blake on the cheek. He sat in the bed "lock the door and sure but we keep this to ourselves till we're comfortable tell people." Blake looked excited as she went to lock the door and she push Jaune with a kiss onto his bed but when he was about to wrap his arms around Blake but he felt he couldn't move his arms and he looked up to see another Blake above his and she smiled and disappeared.

"What." He looked up and saw Blake with her leg spread on Jaune lap opening her Yukata more so Jaune could see her breast with no coverage "Jaune you like what you see, well your not allowed to touch your at my command." She said bringing her face closer to his and kissed him on the nose. As she started to to trail kisses down while she started to move her hands under his shirt feeling his skin with her hands and brought kisses down to his neck and than to his collarbone.

Jaune was instantly regretting agreeing to it cause he really badly wanted to touch Blake and show her as much affection he was getting.

Blake had gotten up and saw how Jaune had love bites on his neck trailing down and she decided to tease him more.

"Aww look at my knight he wants to ravish his kitty cat doesn't he but your on my command and I'm on top." She said as she massaged his member through his pants and started to grind on that part of his pants. She looked at Jaune as he had a pained look on his face basically showing how he wanted her so bad.

Blake had moved his pants and underwear and he sprung free and let out a groan.

"Wow look at you as solid as a rock, so I guess you really like this don't you Jaune." She began to trike him and she was smiling down on at her lover and started to moan and massage her own breast while she was doing it. 'Damnit Blake so bad I want to ravish you.' Blake moved to stand and as she stood over Jaune she slowly removed her panties in full view for him so he could see every second, she could tell it wasn't helping his current situation until she started to grind again but this time Jaune could feel the skin on skin contact and the wetness she had kept secret.

"God Blake this feels.."

"SHHHH Jaune I know but now we get to the main part Honey." She began to line herself up with him and she smiled at him and she slowly lowered herself down on him and she let out a moan as she was slowly being filled up by Jaune. Jaune let out a breath as he could feel the tightness and warmth.

"Blake fuck you feel so amazing."

"Your filling me up oh Jaune I love your cock." Blake said as she was grinding and moving up and down on his dick. Jaune was fully enjoying the feeling of Blake moving up and down feeling that Blake let out a small scream as she came from her actions, she paused but continued for Jaune. Jaune started to feel that he was coming close and he wanted it to continue 'oh man does this make me a masochist?'

"Blake I can feel myself getting close." Blake stopped moving and she smiled at him with a wicked grin.

"Really maybe I should help you out since your mom said no babies yet." She got off of him and kissed him on his lips with a quick passionate lock as she was stroking him. Than she released herself and than continued down his body till she was at his cock. She smiled at him and he was surprised as she than kissed the head and slowly engulfed his dick and she started off slowly but she began to pick up her pace to pleasure her love. Jaune tried to break free of the cuffs but he couldn't and Blake kept on sucking at Jaune cock till he threw his head back "BLakE I'm Cumming." Was the only warning till he let loose his seed into her mouth and she couldn't hold it so some spilled out onto the bed. She had looked at Jaune as she brought her hand to her mouth and swallowed the load Jaune gave her. She got a key from the desk and unhooked Jaune from the headboard.

"Thanks for being so understanding Jaune, we should do this again." Blake said as she bent over the get her underwear but was stopped when she felt herself get picked up and threw on the bed so she was now on her hands and knees and she felt Jaune put his dick inside of her all in one motion. Blake was caught off guard by Jaune primal approach to her, he was usually the sweet caring lover but now he seemed like an animal...and she liked it.

"What you thought after that I was done, nope far from it." Jaune said as he bent down to be closer to Blake as she could hear him and he bit down on her cat ear and she let out a a strong moan from the bite and from him pumping inside of her. She gripped the bed sheets and kept letting out small gasps and moan from Jaune continually going into Blake deeper with each thrust.

"Jaune please if we get louder your family will hear us...I don't want them to see me like this." Blake said as he kept gripping the sheets from Jaune constant thrust as he started to speed up and Jaune started whispering in her ear "your beautiful." Blake smiled at him and had stopped him so she could be on her back while they did it.

"Jaune it's safe for me I just thought after the BDMS you'd be alright, but please cum in me make me yours, make everyone know I belong to you and you belong to me." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he kept pumping into her and he felt that he was getting closer and so was she.

"JAUNE!"

"BLAKE!"

They both lightly screamed each other name as they both came and both fell on the bed exhausted. As he rolled off of her and they both looked at each other and kissed one last time before Jaune wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him.

"I love you Blake belladonna."

"I love you Jaune Arc."

 **(5 years later)**

Jaune was getting some food from his fridge in his apartment. Jaune had the month off because his sector of hunters had off for recuperation since they took down a Goliath Grimm and it almost took Jaune with it but he walked away with a broken arm thanks to his strong aura. As he sat down he looked around and was very bored since he could do anything but train, clean, cook and wait for Blake to come home. Jaune and Blake after years of being together they decided to move in together they have made a lot of decision together.

"GODDDD IM BORED." Jaune yelled off his balcony. He heard the door open and he looked and saw Blake walk in with Yang and Blake greeted Jaune and Yang came by and hugged Jaune as Yang stood at the door way.

"Hey Jaune how's the whole broken arm thing going." Yang asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Eh it's something that should be right in a small time and should be alright, plus I got my sexy little kitty to take care of me." Jaune said as he cuddled up to Blake and she smiled at his antics. Yang made a gagging sound.

"You two I swear it's a miracle how you guys aren't married yet and have some litter of little kids around." They both laughed

Blake had gone with Jaune as they sat down on the couch to watch tv and Blake had something to tell Jaune.

"Jaune you remember that mission to go to the wastelands?"

He looks bit confused

"Yes, why?"

"Our group got picked to go on that mission so we have to go." Blake explained and Jaune was shocked at what she said.

The wasteland was a Grimm infested area with Grimm popping from every direction, and even had some Grimm no one has seen before. There was talk as an Omega level Grimm there as well and it was seen as one of the most deadliest and he was gonna have the love of his life go there for what.

"No."

"Jaune"

"NO BLAKE, you know what that place is really dangerous, I don't want you to risk your life."

Yang got up to interject

" look Jaune Blake can take care of herself you know she can and I'll be there."

"That doesn't change the fact that place is extremely dangerous most hunter don't come back alive."

Blake went up to Jaune and slapped him in the arm "this is what we signed up for if we wanted to be safe than we wouldn't be hunters." Blake said

Jaune started to grow scared as he thought all that could happen to Blake "I just want you to be safe is that so bad?"

"No but I don't need to be coddled like I don't know what I'm doing." The conversation was starting to get a bit heated and Blake tried to calm them down.

"See your always trying to be so safe about things why did you even become a hunter for your family legacy, your just another link in the chain of the Arc shadow." Blake told Jaune and there was a small pause

"An what you became a hunter just so you won't feel guilty about being in the white fang, your just trying to feel innocent."

"Maybe you should've just became a security guard atleast than you'll do something instead of whine."

"Maybe you should just go than have a grand old time dying."

"Oh trust me better than being here with you, your just gonna worry and you know I'll be there maybe I'll find someone who more adventurous." Blake said as she grabbed Yang and said they were leaving, Yang looked back and saw a broken Jaune as what she said of everyone Blake words held a weight to them against her. As they left to get into Their car Blake looked back and she still was angry. As they sat in the car getting drove to the bunker Yang decided to break the silence.

"So that was intense."

Blake was still silent and looking out the window

"I think you really hurt him Blake."

"SO WHAT YOU WERE THERE AND YOU HEARD HIM." She yelled at him

"Yea but he was only looking out for you cause he loves you."

"Than this trip will be the space I need." Blake said as she looked back out the window. Yang felt a bit sorry for the young knight.

 **(2 days later)**

Blake and Yang had gotten their equipment and went to go see their other huntsmen who were joining them.

As Blake was walking she checked her scroll and saw no messages from Jaune and she was feeling guilty for all she said to her long time boyfriend, 'maybe I should apologize to him I was a bitch to him and all he did was care.' She said as she went to follow Yang as they called for line up.

As they were boarding the air ship they were greeted

"Blake!?" She heard as she saw Sun run up to her and hug her, she really forgot about him for a long time. Neptune was also there just getting his stuff together and he looked to his scroll.

"Hey ladies has Weiss said anything about me?" Neptune asked

"Nope she still hates your guts, shouldn't have cheated man now your assed out." Yang told him with a sing song voice.

"Hey sun long time no see." Blake said an quickly looked A video of iron wood came on "hello huntsmen and huntress you will be going to the wasteland your job is to observe and not come in contact with the Grimm, and father information on any new type or even the omega NO CONTACT ABSOLUTELY NO CONTACT ITLL BE A BLOOD BATH IF YOU DO." Ironwood was very clear on that as they begun to take off.

Blake was sitting with Yang and Sun but wasn't really paying attention because she was looking at her scroll waiting to see what she will say to Jaune.

"So you don't wear the bow anymore?" Sun asked which snapped her out of her trance and she almost forgot her ears were out.

"Yea Jaune convinced me to not wear it, for me to be proud of me and he says they look cute on me."

"Well I agree you look stunning." Yang stepped in "sorry monkey boy she's taken in every aspect you can think of, she belongs to Jaune." Yang said and she remembered that she and Jaune agreed to that. She began to feel very crestfallen 'why did I say those things to him, he must hate me now.' She thought and spread a single tear and her team saw this and before they could ask the airship halted.

"We have arrived mission starts in T minus 10. Be ready." They all grabbed their belongings and went outside but Blake went on her own.

"Yang what's up with Blake?"

Yang looked back to Blake than to sun "yea her and lover boy got into a fight before we left pretty bad also."

"Sooooooo they on a break?" Sun said with a chuckle

Yang punched him in the arm real hard "what did I say Blake is Jaunes and NEVER ON THE MARKET EVER AGAIN." Sun laughed at what she said with all her drama. "I know I was just asking to ask I wasn't going to try anything I just want to make sure they're happy."

"I know you've liked her but she's with Jaune and they'll probably get married too they've been together for a long time." Yang went to go be with Blake getting ready for the mission. Sun hooded and he understood what she was talking about.

As they all went off to be within close proximity of each other communication link they started taking notes and pictures of the Grimm. Sun was trying to to get into Blake to talk to her.

"Hey Blake what's up?" Sun said in the same tree Blake was standing on. "Sun were in a dangerous area and I want to make it out alive, and back to Jaune." Sun was taken the tone but he followed her.

"Come on Blake were friends I wanna make sure you and Jaune are alright I heard you got into a bit of a fight, I'm not using this I just want to make sure you guys get back to being your happy selves."

"Sun no there's only me and Jaune I'm not gonna try to figure it out but right now we're on a mission so hush." As she went to focus and Blake looked to sun and she said "thanks." Blake told sun as she heard a type of scream which caused Blake to tell Sun to be quiet and Com in and tell everyone to get to high ground and be absolutely silent.

The Grimm were running but from what.

As she looked up she saw a massive Grimm that looked to be walking with a slouch with armor all over its body, Blake realized exactly what this was,

An Omega level Grimm it stood as it towered over all the Grimm. She began to take pictures to document the Grimm but she had to stay absolutely quieted. As she was about to say to retreat back to gain some distance, the Omega Grimm let out a Humongous Roar. They looked around and saw that the Grimm were actually being attracted and in multiple groups. The Omega let out one more roar and they started to comb all over the forest and they realized they were being searched .

"Everyone run now evac now." Blake said scared as she started to climb over the trees with Gambol shroud ready as she kept slicing away at the Grimm and Sun was blasting them away. Everyone was fighting but it'll be hours before the evac came so they brought themselves to a secluded cave to help till evac came for them. As they came back every seemed to be alright just a few scrapes and bruises but Alive.

Till the com link went off "Team A we will come rescue you but it will take abbot we'll also send in a B team to support you." Before Blake could answer the line went dead.

"Damnit." Blake said as she stepped back and sit by the entrance to survey their situation. The Grimm were everywhere looking and the Omega was walking around looking about.

"Alright guys the next evac should be here in a couple hours so we'll have to hold up." Blake said and Yang went up to her friend.

"You know I can't help but think maybe Jaune was right on how dangerous this place is." Yang said and Blake looked and saw the forest

"Did I ever tell you the date me an Jaune had in the park?"

"What?"

"Yea he took me out for dinner, movie, book shop and than a park and we stood out till it got dark out and we saw the moon." Blake said mesmerized by her memory, yang could tell this was one of her greatest memories.

"It was when we were looking at the moon he told me 'Blake I can't imagine why such a perfect women would agree to be with me, but I'm not complaining I still love you with all my heart.' He proclaimed his love for me on that day full of sincerity and trust." Blake was reminiscing and laughed and Looked to see Sun and his teammates just sitting together but sun was listening to their conversation.

"Did you say it back?" Blake looked at her

"Actually it took me a bit to tell him cause it caught me by surprise but I did tell him that on the same day when we were walking home together." Blake smiled as she looked and saw it was still 12:43pm and now they had to play the waiting game.

 **(3 hours later)**

As they were all still in the cave relaxing waiting for evac. Sun and Neptune were just sitting around and Sun kept his distance from Blake he knew cause he made it awkward. They heard a loud roar coming from the Omega and they all stood ready for a battle. The Grimm came charging at the cave climbing and they needed to retreat. As they were about to the Omega was in front of them and they all started to dodge its giant fist destroying the cave. Blake had saw and Air ship coming over their heads and they saw the hanger door open

"STAY AWAY FROM BLAKE YOU BASTARD!" the Omega looked up and was stabbed in the eye and it let out a deafening roar of pain as it reaped back and someone jumped off its face and seen flailing trying to grab something and Blake knew exactly who it was, the man who can be cool one second and than a total dork the next "JAUNE!" She threw the ribbon of grabol shroud and she swung down and caught Jaune but the blade fumbled and they bother went crashing to the ground but Jaune used his shield to soften the blow. As they fell they got separated but it was only into a roll for a few feet. Blake got up and looked at Jaune and saw his shield was on his casted arm and she realized hat he came for her. She rushed to his side and checked to see if he was alive because he wasn't moving.

"Jaune wake up please I'm begging you wake up." She said shaking him till he just let out a gasp of air and looked at her with a smile, than he let a tear run loose "AHHHHHH OH MY GOD THIS HURTS LIKE A SON OF A BITCH." He screamed as she looked up and saw Ruby blasting many of the Grimm with crescent rose and Weiss was assisting Ruby and the other with shields and different dust blast. Blake picked Jaune up by throwing his arm over her shoulder and began to walk to to the group of hunter. "Guys we need to forget fighting and leave right now." Jaune said as he got everyone attention and they all started a mad dash for the airship. Jaune and Blake were lagging behind and almost make it but the Omega was coming behind them.

"Blake I have AND idea but it's kind of stupid."

"What?"

"Let he Omega hit us."

"WHAT THAT'S IS STUPID!"

"Trust me." Blake put her faith in him and waiters for the Omega to throw one attack and Jaune used his shield and his aura to soften the. Low but propel them both to the airship. As soon as they made it to the ship they all yelled "GO". They made it out of the wastelands and they saw that the Grimm were receding back to the wasteland showing no interest in chasing them. Blake sat with Jaune as he was trying to hold back his upset stomach.

 **(Vale)**

As the airship dropped back general ironwood and winter were stand there waiting for the two groups to emerge from the airship and the first thing they saw was a young man running out to the nearest trash bin and the other walked out with minor scrapes and bruises and some limping.

"Hello how was the mission?" Ironwood asked and Yang walked up to him and pointed a finger in his face "you left out the part where the Grimm listen to the Omega you bastard." Yang said to him and ironwood was surprised.

"What?"

"Oh shut up the Omega can order em around and shit." Yang said as Blake played the footage she took of the whole fight and situations. Ironwood shook his head "we had no prior knowledge of this but it great information." He took the scroll and started to transfer the data.

"We'll have to send you there again you all brought back such delicate information."

Jaune showed up again "LIKE HELL IF YOU WANT TO SEND PPL SEND DRONES TO TAKE PICTURE WE ALL ALMOST DIED CAUSE IM NOT LETTING YOU PUT MY FRIENDS AND MY GIRLFRIEND IN DANGER." Jaune said as he grabbed Blakes hand and walked away as they all did.

"Well that was something." Winter told the general and he nodded.

 **(Jaune and Blakes apartment)**

Jaune and Blake were just finished taking separate shower and reapplying Jaune cast to his arm. They agreed they were to spent to get into any sexual activities for a little while. They stood in silence as Blake was thinking how after all she said to him he was still willing with a broken arm come to her aid.

"Jaune..." he looked to her as her head was down. She stepped up and went to sit closer to him to get a full view of his face.

"I'm so sorry, I never should've said those things to you, your more than just apart of a chain or playing hero, your defiantly a hero but not cause of your family lineage, it's cause your Jaune Arc the man I love." Blake said as she kissed him on the lips and quickly pulled away. He put out his hand and grabbed her so they were connected.

"Your it the only one who needs to apologize, I'm sorry for all I said it's not guilt or your trying to redeem yourself, your a hero and your trying to change the world for the better. And there one more thing I need to ask." Jaune said as he strained to get up and got on one knee in front of Blake and brought a small velvet box and and opened it to show a gold banded ring with a black diamond on top and she knew exactly what he was gonna ask.

"Blake belladonna you're the one woman in my life who I can call perfection who I can call my own, knowing fully that I want the rest of my life to include you so please

Blake belladonna will you do me the honor and marry me?" He asked as he was still holding onto his pose and Blake brought her hands to her face to cover her tears of absolute joy.

"Yes Jaune Arc I will marry you nothing would make me happier than becoming your bride and wife." She said as she took the ring and put it on and kissed Jaune while he was still kneeling in front of her. Then he let out a groan of pain from holding his stance on his sore muscle and she laid down with him on the carpet and brought covers with her. They both smiled as they shred away the title of boyfriend and girlfriend to become each other fiancés.

 **(One month before the wedding)**

Blake was packing up her suitcase and getting ready to leave, Yang, Kali, Joan and Ruby convinced Blake and Jaune to separate themselves from each other for a month before the wedding so when they saw each other again it would be like the first time all over again.

"Well this is gonna be the longest month of my life with you." Jaune said scratching his head and Blake just closed her suitcase.

"I know honey but it does have a nice feel to it, and I would be nice to see how this goes and it'll be very lovely." Blake said as she kissed Jaune on the cheek and walked to the front. Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Nora, and Pyrrah were all waiting for her.

"Hey kitty cat you ready got the male strippers ready and we'll see what happens." Blake paused and so did Jaune and everyone else did as well.

"What?"

"She is playing with you Jaune just a bachelorette party." Blake said as Yang just smiled and laughed at Jaune reaction.

"Sorry vomit boy I'll keep the strippers for myself." Blake smiled at Jaune as they all made their way out to the cars, Blake put her Suitcase in the back seat and she rushed back to Jaune and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him whole heartedly.

"I'll see you in a month." She said as she went off to the car and she looked back and saw Jaune standing at the door and Sun,Neptune,Cardin,and Ren dragging Jaune to the front and waved to the women and he waved sheepishly.

"I hope he going to be alright." Blake said as Ruby smiled at her "Jaune a good man and you're lucky to have him he'll be just fineeeeee." Ruby said as she sat back

"Yes as much as it urks me he is a great guy." Weiss added in the front seat

"Too late now Weiss Jaune all mine." Blake added as Weiss was red in her face.

"Yea my leader was the actual bachelor of beacon even Pyrrah had the hots for him." Pyrrah was caught by surprise and she almost swirled the car a It just by surprise. "Well that was years ago." She said calming herself down

"If I didn't know any better Jaune could've had himself his own harem almost everyone here could've, except you Nora we all know you got Ren." Blake was starting to see how much Jaune effected these girls and she couldn't help but grin. "Well too late now ladies, cause that knight is mine and mine alone."

Ruby smile "yea we know we saw how much of his was yours after that dance at school." Ruby said slyly and they all forgot they saw Blake and Jaune first time having sex at school.

Yang smiled as she remembered "oh right I forgot that we saw you two doing it and he even came inside of you."

"STOP TALKING ABOUT IT." Blake said as she covered her ears and eyes and they all laughed at their friend.

 **(Wedding day)**

Jaune was nervous walking back in forth in his dressing room for the groom and the groomsmen. He was there with Ren, Neptune, Cardin, and Sun. He was pacing back and forth just nervous as any man would be.

"Okay Jaune you got to calm down already, you're supposed to be a man so act like one." Cardin said leaning on the wall everyone agreed as Jaune now 25 pacing back and forth still worried, but he didn't even know why he was worried.

"I know I'm just nervous about everything, what if something goes wrong like the church burst in flames or the Omega comes back." Sun hit Jaune in the head with his Bo and had Jaune on the floor gripping his head. "Dude you seriously need to calm down, look Blake is waiting for you but if you want I'll take your place." 'Let this work."

Jaune paused for a second "LIKE HELL YOU ARE, in the one marrying her today no matter what happens." Jaune declared and he realized what sun did and the other guys were laughing.

"Thanks for that sun."

"Ehhhhhh no problem I know your Blakes one an only so take care of her alright."

Neptune came up to them an wrapped his arms over both their shoulders "Alright so you got your gitter out let's go to this wedding." He said dragging all the Guys out one by one except they were stopped by a huge wall call Ghira. They all paused and look at how humongous this one man is standing in the door way.

"Excuse me gentlemen I would like to talk to Jaune if you please." The guys left in a rush except Ren who nodded and walked out calmly. Jaune looked at the man and saw that he took a seat directly across from Jaune.

"So you want to marry my daughter now?"

Jaune was a bit nervous but he knew what Ghira was doing "yes sir I want to marry your daughter, that's why I'm here aren't I not marrying anyone else."

Jaune told Ghira with confidence in his voice, he was the scraggly kid anymore he grew to become a true huntsmen. "You've changed lad you become more confident but you still remember who you are." Ghira said as Jaune nodded and Ghira got up and stuck his hand out and Jaune gripped the man's hand into a handshake. "Take care of my daughter." Ghira then left and Jaune looked at the mirror in the room and saw how he used to be and. Is he was getting married he smiled as he left to stand at the altar.

 **(Brides room)**

Blake was sitting looking in the mirror as her mother was doing her hair, she was in this room with Ruby, Nora, Weiss, pyrrah, her mother, Joan, and her maid of honor Yang. They were all giggling at Blake getting married.

"So your finally getting married I remember you saying you never wanted to get married." Kali said as she was straightening Blakes hair and watching out not to brush against her ears.

"That was when I was a kid in a women now and I want a partner for the rest of my life...no offense Yang."

"None taken guarantee Jaune does things I can't." Yang said in a sing dingy voice that made Blake blush knowing exactly what she meant. Joan was next to walk up to Blake and she took one more look at her future daughter in law.

"Jaune must have some incredible luck to be with such a beautiful and strong women, play the lottery sees what happens let Jaune get the card." Joan joke me and all the girls laughed than they heard a knock on the door, they saw Ozpin at the door "hello ladies it's time to start."

All the girls left except when Yang looked back and saw Yang still sitting there.

"Blake what's up?"

She turned around and looked to Yang "what if I'm not good enough to be his wife what if I mess up and than if we have kids what if I don't have maternal instinct what if.." yang flicked her in the forehead and laughed at her.

"Blake every woman worries about that but you love Jaune so you know that I know you'll put in 110% into this marriage." Blake smiled at her friend and she got up to have a full view of her wedding dress how it covered her entire body and the top was with a white veil she felt almost complete now all she need was to hear 'I do'.

"You sure you should be wearing white cause after what you told me i don't know if it's appropriate." Yang said with a smirk on her face and Blake punched her in the arm "he was the only man I've been with and plan to be with." As they both walked out to the wedding.

 **(Altar)**

Jaune stood at the altar as he saw all his groomsmen standing by and he waited till he heard the music and he saw Marcy walking down the aisle as the flower girl throwing different colored petals everywhere as he saw the brides maid making their way down the aisle and there he saw her.

She came walking hold a bouquet of white roses and walking so slowly to be next to her. He realized something that there was one yellow rose in the batch. As she continued down the aisle it was as if he was seeing her for the first time all over again. Jaune watched in awe with his mouth hanging a bit out, till Jaune got smacked in the head real quick most couldn't see Ren hit him. As she moved all the people sitting were all smiling and whispering 'how beautiful' 'they're both lovely' and 'Jaune should really be grateful remember girl if he messes up we beat him up.' The last one was Miranda telling her sister. Blake made it to the altar and stood there with Jaune and he looked as Glynda came in a robe at the altar and both were surprised. "Yes I am the one who will marry you two alright so, ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today in this holy matrimony of these two lives." Everyone was silent to hear what Glynda was saying.

"These two have traversed many trials to stand here together wanting to spend the rest of their lives together no longer speedster being but one soul, I will allow them to exchange their vows. They both turned to each other and Blake waited for Jaune to say something, this required some sisterly loves touch.

"You go first Jaune you dink." This caused him to snap out of his daze and prepared himself.

"Okay here we go...Blake belladonna ever since I saw you, you seemed like this cool beauty that I wanted to get to know, but not in the sense just to get with you no it was uh.."

"STRAIGHTEN UP." Joan yelled at her son and he did just that

"When I actually got to know you, I was happy when you agreed to be my girlfriend I was Ecstatic, but now that you agreed to be my wife I can honestly say I'm the happiest and luckiest man in the world, I promise to be the one you can count on and be the most perfect husband for you I love you Blake Belladonna." Jaune said as people began to clap at his vows and Blake let one stray tear escape her eyes and laugh at his antics. Blake looked him in the eye and. Evan her own vows

"Jaune before I actually got to know you, you seemed like some guy trying to follow in his family same road, but I was wrong completely wrong you're a hero to more than just your family you're a hero to your friends, fellows' huntsmen, an me. You're the love I've been hoping to find and I'm happy I found that love in you Jaune Arc, I love you now and forever." Blake said that had some of her brides' maid wiping their eyes.

"Present the rings."

As Jaune grabbed her hand he put the small ring onto Blake slender finger and said "with this ring I make the solemn vow to be your loving husband."

Blake went to put the ring on his finger "with this ring I make the silent vow to be your loving wife."

"Jaune Arc do you take Blake belladonna to be your lawfully wedded wife." Jaune looked into Blake eyes and was sincere "I do." Glynda nodded at the young knight and looked toe Blake who's ear were twitching with excitement.

"Blake belladonna do you take Jaune to be you're lawfully wedded husband."

Blake had to breathe and calm herself so she wouldn't lose her composure and looked at Jaune. "I do."

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife you make now kiss the bride." Jaune lifted her veil and saw her with a smile that couldn't be described as the look of pure happiness, as he cupped both her cheek with his hand and brought her lips to his and everyone erupted with cheer. Kali and Joan were standing next to each other for support watching their two children get married. Ghira was standing next to Jaune father and they both tried to contain their tears but they just let go and let them all leak out. All the brides maids were crying tears of joy for their friends and the groomsmen were doing to same but sun was smiling at Jaune 'she made the right choice, they're made for each other.' As Jaune and Blake separated Glynda announced "may I now introduce Mr. and Mrs. Arc." Jaune was surprised "Blake you took my name I thought you see keeping yours."

"Took some soul searching but I decided having the Arc name doesn't mean I give up my family, means I made my family bigger." She said as they both went to exit the chapel and saw all their friends and family lined up so they can go into their limo to drive them to the wedding reception. As they got in they were waving at all their guess and the limo drove off. Everyone could be seen gathering into vehicles to make their way there as well, Yanf was the fasted cause she just got on her motorcycle and sped off with Ruby and Weiss in the side car.

 **(2 hours into the reception)**

Jaune and Blake were in the front. Sitting next to each other as husband and wife. While everyone was enjoying the music that Yang was DJing as she had sunglasses on and a pair of headphones. No one knows how she got to DJing but they didn't complain.

"Alright everyone it's time for those two right there for their FIRST DANCE as husband and wife." Yang said as Jaune held his hand out to Blake and they both made their way to the dance floor and they brought each other close and swaying to the slow classical song. Jaune began to get lost in her eyes as she was smirking at how spaced out he was till she lightly kissed him on the lips and snapped him out of it. Jaune heard the song was ending soon so for a big finish he dipped Blake and kissed deeply and everyone applauded the two.

As they were beginning to start the throwing of the Bow and the bouquet Blake paused them for a moment and asked for the microphone.

"Everyone thank you for sharing this incredible display of love between me and Jaune I couldn't be happier to see my friends and family in one room." Everyone applauded and she looked over at her mother "and mom thank you for being so for my relationship with Jaune and thanks to that now you and Joan are officially family." Both mothers hugged and began to shed some tears and she looked to Jaune "Jaune your the love of my life and I can only think of one other person who I'll love as much as I do you and they're here." She rubbed her stomach and everyone was silent at what she was about to announce.

"Jaune Arc you're going to be a father!" Blake said and the entire hall was loud with cheers and Jaune running up to Blake and picking her up spinning her in his grasp. "REALLY LKKE REALLY REALLY." Jaune asked and Blake nodded with tears in her eyes and Jaune screamed to the heavens "IM GOING TO BE A DAD." He began pumping his fist in the air and being so full of energy. Blake laughed and was soon crowded by people say congratulations and good for her. She felt and arm grab her and pulled her to his chest and it was Jaune.

"Hold up guys we still got a reception and after this me and Blake got a honeymoon to get to." Jaune said as they were set up with Jaune going first and he threw his bow tie to the hurdle of men.

As they all scrambled they saw Ren had caught it holding it proudly. Than Blake got on her stage and she turned around and threw her bouquet at the girls. Like Rabid animals charging for the flowers but one powerful leap caught it before they could. Nora stood atop victorious over all the women. As she went to go stand next to Ren to show they both caught the items. Jaune put his arm around Blake and waved to the crowd and so did she and they were both in pure bliss.

 **(9 months later)**

"WWWWAAAAHHHHHHH." A deafening sound came from another room as Jaune got up groggily to see it was 2:43am and he let out a sigh. He went to the other room to pick up his small daughter with blonde hair and Cat hear the same color.

"Shhhshshs it's okay my sweet everything alright." Jaune sad as she began to calm down and snuggled up into Jaune chest and he was about to put her down and Blake was standing at the door frame chuckling at her husband caring for their child.

"No one ever once said parenting is easy, if they did they're liars." She said as she sat in a small chair and Jaune handed her Karen and she rocked back and forth.

"Yea defiently, hey Blake since we're both hunter how will we work this out for us and Karen?" Jaune seen conflicted.

"Well we won't go on to long mission but short term ones and only take long mission if we need extra money, so far we're pretty set without money and our family gave us this nice house as a wedding gift."

"Still got a mortgage to pay."

"And you better not forget because we need our credit to look amazing so we can work with it for Karen later." Blake said as she placed Karen back in her crib and slowly made their way back to their room. As they do silently closed the door they went back to bed and flopped down and almost instantly went to sleep before Jaune mutter these words

'I love you Blake."

"I love you Jaune."

They both drifted off the sleep so nor they were both happy with being together and now they're husband and wife as the both sleep soundly.

 **(7 years later)**

Blake was sitting in her daughter room that is now 7 years old and she was looking at her mother with eyes of wonder. Her blonde haired cat ear twitching with excitement how her family got together was a way more interesting story than any fairy tale anyone ever told her.

"Wow you and daddy had a lot of adventures together you're both so cool, I hope I can have a story as cool as yours." She said to her mother. And Blake smiled at her daughters 'well I told you the part that I would tell you, some parts I'm keep for me and your father.'

Karen was impressed by her mother story as she hugged her small cat plush.

"Yours and daddy story are always fun to hear." She said as Blake was tucking her into her bed. "You always ask to hear about how me and your father met I figured you get tired of it by now."

"Nope cause your story is better than any fairy tale, has all those elements and more." Blake was smiling as she set her daughter down as she was asleep and she felt her hand getting clasped by another. She looked up and saw her husband hand around hers and he smiled. "You told the story without me I'm a Key character." He said as Blake laughed and playfully slapped her husband shoulder "well we couldn't wait for you see it's already Karen bed time and our little kit has to get her sleep." She said as she stroked her daughter sleeping face and they both admired their child.

"Yea I can't believe we made such a beautiful child imagine when she's older...no boys allowed." Jaune said as he closed the door to his daughter room and they both head to their room tired from their missions and as Blake was about to enter Jaune kissed her cheek and smiled at his wife.

Blake smiled as they both went into their shared bed and snuggled up to one another. As Jaune looked to her and she was about to grab her book but Jaune grabbed her breast and kissed her cat ears.

"You know honey we actually haven't done much since our mission and Karen so how about we mess around a bit." Jaune said as he pulled her on top of him and she just laughed "your right I might have to remind you...who dominate." She said as she kissed her husband and he kissed her back with a force full of passion.

"I love you Blake Arc."

"I love you Jaune Arc...Now who dominate my sweet?"

 **(Next morning-10am)**

It was in the morning that Karen had gotten up and saw her parents were still asleep so she decided to just go brush her teeth and watch cartoon and see when they would wake up. She heard a the door unlocking and she got scared for a second till she saw hair the same color as sunshine.

"Aunt Yang." She said as she hugged Yang "Hey kiddo we came to check up on you guys."

"We?"

She looked behind Yang and saw all the rest of both teams where Ruby and Weiss were standing. Pyrrah was waving her hand at the child and Ren bowed to her while Nora was grinning and waving her arms. Karen Rushed to each of the hunters and greeted each with a hug wrapping her arms around them.

"Aunty Ruby and Aunty Weiss this is going to be so much fun."

"You bet it is we would've brought Zwei but he wanted to stay home and relax." Ruby said as she looked to Weiss.

"Yes I came by from the company but I'm a huntress first and for most and I brought you a nice book to read and a work book to get ahead of your classmates." Weiss said as she took out two books for the small girl.

"Yay thank you aunty Weiss, you know I love reading."

"She really is her mother daughter." Pyrrah said as she came from behind and picked up Karen and held her in her arm.

"Hi aunty Pyrrah I saw your last tournament you were amazing those guys never stood a chance." Karen said as she remember Pyrrah match because she performed so elegantly like it was a dance more than a match.

"Oh and I brought you something as well, attack is break and all but you'll need defense as well." Pyrrah brought out a small shield with a cat on it made of light weight iron perfect for Karen and she was admiring her gift. Till a bolt of pink came and brought Karen high in the sky "YOU BETTER NO FORGET US NOW?"

Karen always laughed at Nora antics and Ren came by and picked her up as well "how's our little warrior?" Ren as in a monotone voice as he always sounds. Yang cut in and looked too Karen "hey Karen where is your mom and dad?"

She brought her finger to her mouth and thought for a second "oh I think they're in their room after they put me to bed with the story on how they met." Yang wasn't surprised that was the child's favorite story.

"Okay were gonna go wake them up and Ren with make you breakfast cause he the only one of us who can cook." Yang said and Ren gave no arguments all the girls cook was over cooked, undercooked, or burnt to a crisp. He went to the kitchen while Karen was back at the couch watching cartoons and the girls went to check on their friends.

Jaune and Blake were cuddled next to each other in a naked embrace as their clothes laid all over their bed room and even Jaune shirt torn off and Blake panties ripped on the floor. They were still groggy and had depleted energy from their 'activities' last night and all their pent up needs.

They heard a yell at their door "BLAKE JAUNE WERE COMING IN." They had no time to cover themselves full tip Yang, pyrrah, Nora, Ruby, Weiss, and Ren came though their door and saw the couple only cover their bodies with their bed sheets. Ruby and Weiss were both shocked and as red as Pyrrha hair and she was covering her face to not see but was speaking through her fingers. While Nora was studying the scene and see if she and Ren could do this when they got home. They all realized what had happened and Yang looked on the floor and saw the ripped clothing. "Wow you guys went full primal didn't you?" She said in a snarky tone.

"GET OUT OF OUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!" They both yelled at the group went out of the room and saw Karen was in the living room watching cartoons with her plush toy eating some eggs while Ren was shocked by their volume.

"They were in the middle of something." Ren asked

"More like just finished." Rudy said as she was remember. All the girls recallone thing from that experience they didn't expect as they all had the same thought 'Jaune really gifted, Blake lucky.' They all just sat quietly with Karen watching the same cartoon.

 **(Bedroom)**

Blake was getting her shirt on and her shorts while Jaune was doing the same.

"Well that was awkward." Jaune said and Blake just nodded "honestly I figured this would happen at least a couple more times in our marriage with our friends definitely going to happen again." Blake said as she slipped in her shoes 'plus they all saw Jaune dick, nope sorry ladies that's all mine.' She smirked to herself. They both left their room and went to see everyone in the living room and Karen holding her shield in the backyard.

"Wait where'd she get a shield?" Jaune asked and Pyrrah raised her hand not willing to make eye contact, non of the girls were willing to they all have had their eye shifted to Jaune pants just thinking 'Blake really lucky.' Yang broke the silence "LETS ALL GO TO THE BBQ PICNIC THING." She yelled and they all raised their hands in triumph and Blake and Jaune were just confused as he sat down she sat in his lap.

"What?" Blake asked getting comfortable.

"Yes see we were planning on doing this for a while we got all the stuff and since we're all on break from mission let's do it come onnnnnn you guys miss your teams right?"yang asked as she looked at the married couple who just shrugged. Blake got up and saw Karen was practicing with her new shield "hey honey you want to go to a BBQ for dinner?"

Karen was ecstatic she loved it when she and her family went out it was always fun ah she jumped around for joy but sent the shield hurling at her mother but Pyrrah stopped it. Karen ran up to her mother on the verge of tears

"I'm so sorry mommy please don't be mad."

"Don't worry honey you got excited and did it by accident it alright just be more careful next time alright." Karen sniffles and felt Blake wipe her tears away and she picked her up and Jaune joined his two favorite girls and started to say "alright let's go to the store and pick some stuff up for this." All the girls kept looking at Jaune pants and he felt it and covered himself and fled to the room.

"Karen go get ready and pick out a nice active clothes and only one plush okay." Karen nodded and picked up her cat plush and ran to her room.

Blake looked at all her female friends "stop staring at my husband's stuff that's mine."

Yang got up "come on Blake sharing is caring." She said with a grin and had everyone laugh at one of her jokes...for once. Blake grabbed Jaune and looked at her friends "let us get ready." As they made their way to their bed room and Karen ran out in a small dress with her plush kitty holding it tight with a small ribbon in her hand.

"Could someone help me put my ribbon on?" All the women raised their hands and than glared at each other.

"I'm helping her." Weiss said and then while they were all saying who would help her.

"Hey Karen I'll help." Ren said as she smiled "thank you uncle Ren you always do the best hair styles." As she sat down and none of the women noticed till she had the ribbon tied around her ear too look as if she was a gift. They all looked at her and started to comment on how adorable she was.

 **(Bedroom)**

Blake was looking through her closet to see what she wanted to wear and she was standing in only her bra and underwear trying to see what she wanted to wear. Jaune was also look and he kept stealing glances at Blake trying not to fall into his desires.

"Jaune what do you think of this?" She showed him a black and white dress with her insignia on the left breast portion of her dress. Jaune looked and thought of her in it and couldn't see anything wrong with it. As he put on his plain shirt and went off to join their friends and daughter.

"Alright so let's get going." Jaune said as they all went of to their separate cars and Yang on bumblebee. They all drove off into their vehicles and Karen was excited in the back seat and Blake felt her scroll vibrate.

"Hey Nora."

"Me and Ren have to go pick up little Ryu and Cye from the babysitter so we'll meet you guys there spread the good word of us." Nora said as their car went and took a corner.

 **(Park-picnic sight)**

As they were all chatting with their friends from beacon they saw many familiar faces from their old high school days along with sun, Neptune, velvet and her team, Cardin and his team, even Glynda and ozpin were invited and made time to visit.

"So Blake you seem very happy in your marriage and your child ever wants another." Ruby asked as innocently as she could and Blake coughed up some of her drink and she couldn't be mad at Ruby...her sister on the other hand who was smirking and laughing behind her little sister.

"I mean right now we're pretty stable and to have another child now wouldn't be that hard to manage but if anything we would have to wait a bit later." Blake explained as she saw all the girls were around her and to her surprise even Nora.

"Nora where did you come from?" Weiss asked as she looked around looking for sometime of trail it was as if she just appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh me an Ren are here and we brought Ryu and Cye they're playing with Karen those kids are like the rugrats I swear."

 **(Guys)**

"So Mr. Arc how is your marriage treating?" Ozpin asked and the guys came by to tease him about his marriage like little boys and Jaune just laughed at their antics.

"My marriage is actually going very well I have an amazing and beautiful wife and an awesome child a man can't ask for more can he." He said as he relaxed and put his arms behind his head

"Jaune honeys come here foods almost ready come help me get Karen food also." Jaune looked and saw Blake calling him and he waved to his friends and went to his wife. They all sat at tables with their friends and Jaune and Blake were with their friends and daughter. Till Nora went running down the hill with her son Ryu and they looked like they were setting something up. As they all looked to the sky they saw and explosion of color running through the sky the first was showing a bright parade of pink and red and everyone got up and went to the hill top to see the colors in the sky. Jaune saw his daughter wanted a closer look so he picked her up an placed her on his shoulders and she laughed and looked to the sky. Blake went to stand next to her husband and she felt his arm wrap around her waist and brought her close to him.

"This is pretty great don't you think Blake." Jaune said as Blake smiled at her husband and kissed his cheek "defiantly this is pretty magical...I love you." He smiled at her and whispered in her ear "I love you too Blake nothing will change that." He kissed her on the lips and she was gladly to return his passion. They both felt little arms grab their heads and it was Karen.

"And I love you both." She said as she was brought down to be held in her father arm and kissed by both her parents and they all looked at the sky and saw it dance with colors he looked to his child and wife and gave them both a hug

"yup not a single thing."

 **BOOM THERE YOU GO A LITTLE GLIMPSE INTO TO THEIR FUTURE AND SEE HOW THEY MADE IT TO WHERE THEY ARE.**

 **HOPEFULLY THIS LIVED UP TO MY ORIGINAL HISTORY BUT I SAW PEOPLE LIKED IT SO I THOUGHT WHY STOP THERE LETS SHOW WHAT HAPPENS LATER IN LIFE.**

 **AGAIN I TEALLY ENJOY WRITING KNIGHTSHADE ITS A FRESH LOOK ON THE RWBY UNIVERSE. PLUS ITS REALLY FUN TO WRITE AND IT IS VERY FUN AND I WISH TO SEE MORE KNIGHTSHADE FANFICS ALSO ALOT OF PEOPLE HAVE MANY GREAT IDEAS FOR THESE IF IT ACTUALLY HAPPENS IN THE SHOW THAT WOULD BE SO COOL..THATS JUST FAN HOPING .**

 **AND THE SAME COIN STORY IS GETTING WORKED ON JUST LAYING IT OUT I JUST DONT WANT TO BE ONE OF THOSE AUTHOR WHO JUST UPDATES WHEN THEY WANT, AND I REALIZE I HAVE BEEN BUT THATS CHANGING BUT I ALSO HAVE TO KEEP IN MIND ALL I FOTTA DO ALSO SO ILL TRY MY BEST IM NOT ONE TO ABANDON A STORY AND I NEVER WILL. BUT ITS ALSO HARD TO TRY TO CONNECT THESE TWO TO EACH OTHER AINCE IT DIFFERENT WORLDS AND ALL AND DIFFERENT TIMES. SO I GOT MY WORK CUT OUT FOR ME BUT IM NOT GONNA STOP NO STORY GOING TO GET ABANDONED ON THIS AUTHOR PAGE NOOE NOT EVER.**

 **SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT REVIEW FOLLOW FAVORITE EVEN GIVE ME SOME IDEAS JUST IN CASE**


End file.
